Tales of the Warriors: Nabiki
by lionkingfactsguy3
Summary: Stories tell of many warriors from different lands. Nabiki, a ninja gazelle from Japan trains herself to master the secret abilities of her ninja clan while dealing with a growing threat.
1. Chapter 1: In the dark of the night

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

 _ **Many warriors come from all sorts of places. They come in many shapes and sizes. Each appearance in unique. They all have their own style of martial arts, unique talents, and personalities. These are the tales of the warriors. This is the tale of Nabiki of Japan.**_

* * *

The night was quiet and hot. There was stillness to the air as the faint noise of crickets could be heard off in the distance. In the middle of a small clearing was a fortress belonging to a group of bandits. The boar bandit guard noted the calm weather as good luck as he walked down his section of the fortress once again. So far there had been no threat from the locals, which was nice and allowed his gang to relax and enjoy the things they have plundered from a local village. The bandit smiled as he placed his hands by his sides. How lucky he was to have this job indeed. After all, who would be foolish enough to attack this place?

A silent flapping sound made him frown as he surveyed his surroundings. There was no breeze, so the trees weren't rustling, no signs of life other than his fellow bandits enjoying their spoils. When he felt all was okay, he relaxed a bit and continued his patrol. About a minute later, he heard another sound; like soft shoes on the grass moving rapidly. He looked again but once more saw nothing.

The boar bandit was beginning to wonder if he should tell the other guards to listen for unusual sounds. There it was again. Feeling concerned, he looked over the wall and down at the ground. This time, he caught a glimpse of something dashing towards the fortress. Panicking, he began to shout to the other bandits.

"Hey! We're-"

Something struck his neck causing him to stop. He reached over and pulled out a needle, beginning to feel dizzy. It was a needle laced with some sort of poison. The boar falls over backward unconscious. Still his efforts weren't wasted as one of the other boar guards heard his yell and saw him fall over. The other guard raised the alarm.

"We're under attack! Sound the alarm!"

The other bandits immediately got up, even the ones who had been asleep, and quickly grabbed their weapons shouting as they searched around desperately for the intruder.

"Show yourself!"

"Who's there!?"

"Stop hiding!"

In response, a shower of needles appeared from the air and struck down several bandits. Then those in the back were suddenly knocked down by several kicks from a figure clad in dark clothing that covered his face. From his shape he appeared to be some sort of canine species, the same size as the bandits. He kicked down two more before suddenly vanishing back into the shadows. No sooner had he done so, another person appeared, a bird probably, and flew through the bandits and knocking them over.

While all of this is happening, a female ninja managed to sneak into the fortress with four others while the bandits were distracted. Together they navigated through the halls to find the room with the stolen stuff. The ninjas hurried and began packing some of the loot using sacks to carry them.

The female ninja managed to gather a few things before noticing a beautiful necklace that only a high-ranking lady would wear. Seeing that it was important she walked towards it, reaching out to grab it. Suddenly she had to backflip as several spears struck the spot she was in seconds earlier. The kunoichi got into a fighting stance as a boar larger than the others appeared. He glared at the ninjas as he picked up the spears.

"You ninjas are going to regret coming here!" He snarled. "Get them!"

Several bandits appear from the rooms in the hallway and hurried towards where the five ninjas were located. Quickly the other four ninjas threw several needles and smoke bombs at the charging bandits, giving themselves the chance to get past them towards the exit. The kunoichi attempted to grab the necklace again but was stopped by the boar leader.

Undeterred, the kunoichi whipped out her wakizashi in a reverse grip and dashed towards the leader. The boar leader threw his spears at her one by one. She dodged the spears with several cartwheels before jumping up and stabbing down. The bandit leader pulled out his sword and blocked her strike. She lands and slashes at his legs, but he hopped over the blade before striking horizontally at her head, forcing her to duck and roll forward. She got back to her feet and blocked several strikes from his sword. Then she spun around him and landed a kick to his back. He stumbled before coming back around with powerful strikes.

The kunoichi back pedaled and did several flips away. Seeing an opening, the bandit then struck her with a punch. She flew back and lands on her back. She gasps as the bandit attacked from above. She rolled away as his sword landed where her head had been. She gets back up, but he was ready for her.

"Take this!"

He hits her with a powerful kick sending her flying again. The kunoichi hits a pole and falls to the ground. The bandit ran forward with a battle cry when another ninja, the canine, appears from nowhere and grabs his head with his legs. The canine quickly did a flip and used his legs to throw the boar into the wall. Then he helped the kunoichi up as more bandits appeared.

Together they pulled out their smoke bombs and threw it to the ground. The bandits coughed loudly as they tried to go through the smoke only to find no one there. The bandit leader was absolutely furious, because the prized necklace was gone too.

Deep in the forest, the ninja's maneuvered through the trees with relative ease, only slightly slowed down by their sacks. Together they rushed into a hidden cave that only they know and took the chance to catch a breather. The canine was the first to take off his mask, revealing himself to be a Chinese Chongqing Dog.

"All right everyone, mission was a success." He said.

The others took off their masks for as well. Only the kunoichi kept hers on as she admired the necklace in her hoof. The Chongqing Dog looked in her direction.

"Nabiki-chan." He said.

The kunoichi now known as Nabiki looked at him. "Yes?"

"You can take your mask off now. No one will find us here." He said.

She nods. "Hai."

Reaching up, she pulled off her mask to reveal that her species as a Thompson gazelle with orange reddish fur with black and white markings on her face and side. Like the females of her species she had no horns. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she appeared to be twenty years old.

"How soon do we leave?" A crane asked.

The canine addressed the crane. "Once everyone feels ready to go. If we handle our speed properly we'll be able to get there by morning."

"Tenzo-san, what if the bandits follow us?" Nabiki asked.

"Then we will have to fight them off again. It is all part of our training to be able to fight off any opponent." He replied.

"While also being able to sneak past any obstacle to reach the goal and complete our mission." A feline added.

Tenzo nodded "Correct. Now let us get going."

"Hai." Everyone said.

With impressive speed the ninjas left the cave as though they were never there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hidden Mountain Clan

TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki

It didn't take long for the ninjas to reach the village where the goods had been stolen from. The villagers expressed their gratitude and the head of the village offered them many gifts. The ninjas politely refused, instead telling them to be better prepared to deal with future raids. Nevertheless, they did take the opportunity to have a light lunch before they left.

Every stolen good had been returned, except for one; the beautiful necklace that was in Nabiki's possession.

Nabiki could feel it inside the pouch she had on her belt as she walked. Turns out none of the villagers had ever seen the necklace before much less own it. Maybe it belonged to some woman of a high social status. Or maybe it belonged to a merchant who was trying to sell it. The former seemed more likely. Even though she knew that she had to find a way to return it, the pink pearl was simply gorgeous.

At that moment Tenzo decided to address his team, snapping Nabiki out of her daydream. "All right everyone, now that we have completed our mission, it is time for us to head back to the clan. Remember to be sure we are not being followed and that we leave no trace. Are we clear?"

"Hai!" Everyone said.

At once they took off, some flying some running. Nabiki ran alongside the feline and the crane while Tenzo took the lead with a langur and the rest behind them. From time to time, the group would stop, and several chosen members will go back a bit to check if they were being followed. Others would go ahead to scout for upcoming threats. Once the coasts appear to be clear, they would all take off again. When it comes to ensuring the safety of fellow ninja and keeping the secret entrance that leads to the clan hidden, one can't be too careful.

After an hour, the ninja's managed to reach a place that was littered with giant boulders. Tenzo quickly found the secret entrance and led the group into a long dark tunnel using only one small torch. The entrance was then sealed, giving the impression that to the casual observer, there was nothing but a bunch of rocks. Thirty minutes later, they reached another secret entrance that can be activated only by placing the pebbles on the ground in certain spots on the wall.

"Okay Bao-kun, now remember where to place the stones." The langur said.

"Hai Eito-san."

The feline, now known as Bao slowly picked up the ten pebbles and began placing them in certain holes in the wall. It took him a while because this kind of puzzle was very tricky and needed a lot a memorization. After five minutes he started to hesitate with the last four pebbles.

"Uh, anyone want to help out?" He asked sheepishly.

"I'd help Bao-kun, but I always get stuck at this one as well." Said Nabiki.

Eito shook his head. "Like this again Bao."

The crane used his beak to pick up the last four pebbles and placed them in their proper spots. There is a click and a section of the wall lifts to show a door. Tenzo opened the door using a key hidden beneath some dirt in the wall. It opened, and sunlight came through, temporarily lighting the dark tunnel and briefly blinding the shinobi. Everyone walked through the door way, with Nabiki pulling on a chain outside to close the entrance once more.

The stone path led the group all the way to a large village hidden in the mountains. Large being a relative term considering that it looked more like a city than anything else. This is the home of the Hidden Mountain ninja clan. Besides the ninja who live here, there were to name a few also Japanese Macaque, Japanese Serow, Silka deer, a few Tanuki, weasels, chickens, goats and many birds. These made up most of the normal villagers who have been taught some form of karate to defend themselves in case the shinobi were unable to hold off a large army alone.

The group greeted the villagers with a few bows and respectful hand signs while heading towards the main head quarters of the ninjas. At the entrance was the Head of the Village and the master of the ninja academy; a black swan with a red bill, dark eyes, clad in the robes of a village leader.

"Welcome back by young shinobi." He said. "Was your mission a success?"

Tenzo stepped forward. "Junichiro-sama. My warriors and I have managed to retrieve the stolen goods from the bandits and returned it to the Hoshi Village. We have managed to cover our tracks so that no one can follow us here."

"Excellent work Tenzo-san. You have performed admirably. Is there anything else to report?"

Nabiki bowed before Junichiro. "Junichiro-sama, permission to speak?"

"Of course young gazelle."

She reached into her pouch and pulled out the necklace. "This does not belong to any of the residents we helped. I have come to believe that it belongs to a noblewoman, but I am not sure who."

"May I see?" Junichiro takes the necklace from Nabiki. His expression becomes serious.

"Is something the matter sensei?" Tenzo asked.

Junichiro looked up. "Would you be surprised if I told you this necklace comes from China?"

There was a pregnant pause. The black swan waited for them to speak up for a few seconds.

"Well that narrows it down." Bao says sarcastically before getting smacked in the head by Tenzo.

"Show respect to our leader!" He scolded.

Junichiro ignored the exchange. "It's all right Tenzo. It is indeed from China, most likely belonging to a high status woman."

"Permission to ask a question." Bao said.

"Granted as always."

"Why would bandit's travel to China just to steal a necklace?"

"I do not know. I may suspect it had been stolen and later traded until it reached this land. Or something like that. Anyway the necklace is not the major issue here. There have been some reports that have me very concerned. But we will not discuss this yet. For now you have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow I will be discussing the reports with you and the other ninjas. And your training will also resume."

The shinobi bowed. "Arigato sensei."

"And Nabiki-chan. You may keep the necklace for now. Until you decide to do something else with it."

Nabiki looked up in surprise but smiled and bowed in gratitude. With that said the young ninjas left the presence of their master and returned to their homes. The gazelle said farewell to her friends as she entered her home. She had moved into this cottage when she was eighteen and had been here for two whole years now. After taking a quick shower and changing into a more casual kimono, Nabiki took the opportunity to make herself a small vegetable dinner and a cup of white jasmine tea. Feeling relaxed she sat on the back porch of her home, fiddling with the necklace.

Her mind turned back towards Junichiro's words. He seemed really concerned about something to the point he wanted all of the ninja there to listen. It was a rare event and she never had to deal with it since she started training at age five.

"Whatever it is, I only hope it will not affect the clan too much." She said to herself. "Perhaps it has something to do with tomorrows training."

With this in mind, she decided to go and meditate in the garden. It was after all a beautiful day.

Meanwhile Junichiro was looking over the reports. He looked at one scroll and let out a deep breath. He placed it to the side before getting up and looking out the window, eyes towards the mountain wall as though trying to see beyond it.

"Something is going to happen. I just know it. What are you planning, Zolton?"


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja Training Resumes

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

 _Later that night..._

A lone figure half ran half stumbled through a forest. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps as she tried to move faster. She jumped over a small fault, as two shadowy figures dashed after her. The female goat looked behind her to see how far away they were. Finally, she reached the opening of the trees where an open field leads towards a large town. Her face lit up with hope as she tried to use the last of her strength to dash for the town.

Suddenly two chains shot out from the trees and wrapped around her ankles. She fell on her stomach. The chains start pulling her into the forest, her hands scratching desperately to escape. Her face turned to that of terror as she was dragged roughly towards two shadowy figures cackling evilly.

"HELP ME! HELP!"

She was pulled in, and her screams ended abruptly.

* * *

 _The next morning at the Hidden Mountain Clan…_

The sun had just started rising, yet the training grounds of the ninja academy was already full of students and teachers. Apparently, they had all started training about two hours earlier. It was to be expected with these kinds of ninja clans. Younger children ranging from ages five to eight were learning basic hand to hand combat skills and stamina exercises such as running and jumping. Nine to twelve-year old's were studying basic ninja techniques through scrolls and classes. Thirteen to seventeen were being trained in weapons combat. And eighteen and up were learning the more advanced skills.

Nabiki and those that she had grown up training with had just finished all their exercises and after a five-minute break, albeit one of three they had so far, were waiting patiently for their teacher to meet with them. Eventually Tenzo appeared, clad in his full ninja uniform sans the mask.

"Students, yesterday's mission had been a success. That doesn't mean you are full shinobi masters yet, as you and even I still have a long way to go." He said.

The group nodded. Tenzo continued to speak.

"One of the greatest techniques that our clan uses are the art of teleportation, the ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. With this we can move to certain distances and to give us an advantage in battle."

The group remained stoic but inside they were all feeling excited. All of them wanted to learn to teleport. Nabiki can already imagine herself just teleporting repeatedly around an enemy and defeating him with ease. Bao was imagining himself using the technique to go to places he wants to go in no time flat. Tenzo can already tell how they were feeling, having felt the same way when he was their age ten years ago. He then decided to demonstrate.

"Observe."

He suddenly vanished in a small puff of dust, reappearing right behind the group. The students turned quickly to see him smiling at them before teleporting yet again back to his original spot. This time a few of them couldn't hold back eager grins.

"That is how teleportation works. Being able to teleport requires a lot of training, mental discipline, and a good imagination."

He gestured to the ground behind him to reveal fourteen circles on the ground with an equal number of squares five feet away from the circles. "These are going to be used as practice for every one of you. The trick is to try and teleport from the circle to the squares. You have all read the scrolls and studied how it works. But can you do it?"

Everyone shouted, "Hai sensei!"

"Then let's go pick a spot."

One minute later everyone has picked their own circle and were standing inside it. Nabiki took a deep breath to better focus herself on the square. As the scroll had said, it was a matter of concentration patience, as it is for anything. She looked carefully at the square, slowly imagining herself going straight in. Tenzo stayed silent for another minute until he was sure everyone was prepared.

"BEGIN!"

The next thing Nabiki knew was that she was losing her balance and hitting the ground. She wasn't the only one though as some of the others were either stumbling or falling over like her. This was a lot harder than the scrolls said.

"That was graceful." She said sarcastically.

The pig ninja next to her only grumbled in response. Tenzo bit back a laugh.

"Good first attempt everyone. We'll be practicing this the entire day." He grinned.

Bao got back to his feet. "Did you have a tough time like us sensei?"

"Yes. Though unlike the rest of you I fell on my face." Tenzo said. "Now get back to training you lot."

The next few hours were just a time of watching these young warriors struggling to learn the art of teleportation. Nabiki constantly found herself somehow spinning in place without even meaning to, which kept causing her to fall over. One of the other students kept falling on his butt. Another paralyzed herself somehow.

At one-point Bao had shut his eyes and did some sort of hop into the square. He was so pleased with himself until he saw several students, including Nabiki roaring with laughter. When lunch time came, none of them have come even close to teleporting. Bao once again had jumped much to his utter embarrassment.

"Do not be discouraged my friends. It took Junichiro-sama years to master this skill. So this will become part of our training regime for a long time."

The ninja group bowed. "Hai sensei."

Tenzo nodded. "All right, you can have a quick lunch but be sure to be back in time. I believe we have another activity to get do next.

The group bowed again and then departed towards town. With many different food vendors, small restaurants and even a bar there was no way anyone could go hungry. However all the ninjas knew that in order to keep training they had to be careful not to eat too much. So it was that Nabiki and her friends Bao, and Ka Suo the ram only bought three bean buns each just enough to get them through the rest of the day.

"Teleporting in going to be a major pain to learn." Ka Suo complained. "As if we don't have enough ninja techniques to learn already."

Nabiki took a bite of her bun, swallowing before talking. "Tenzo-sama once said that we don't have to master all of the techniques in our lifetime. Just at least learn about them and feel for the ones that best suits you."

"Yeah, it's not like all of us are trying to become the head ninja." Bao added.

"I know I know, but it still feels like everything is being crammed together and that the need to master any techniques is pushed harder on us."

"There is always the option to quit." Nabiki suggested.

Ka Suo looked horrified. "And look like a wimp in the face of ninja history!? No way!"

"That reminds me, how did you two do in your teleporting?" Bao asked.

"I couldn't even feel the slightest hint of moving from one place to another."

"I kept on spinning and falling on my side." said Nabiki.

"Gee that sucks like a lot." said Bao.

"This coming from the cat who jumped into the square."

Ka Suo began roaring with laughter alongside Nabiki. Bao's face had a comical look of outrage as he sputtered to gain face. "Th-that only happened once!"

"Ha! Yeah, like ten times in a row!" Ka Suo had tears in his eyes as he chortled.

"Leave me alone will ya!?" Bao snapped. "Shouldn't we be heading back now!?"

Nabiki stood up, gathering the rest of her food. Though no longer laughing she still had a teasing smile on her face. "Yes yes, sorry Bao. We might as well eat along the way. Come on Ka Suo."

The ram got back up still giggling. "Coming coming."

As they walked back, Nabiki couldn't help but hear some of the gossip going around the village. Everyday the villagers always had something to talk about, whether it was about food, weddings, parties, events, or anything in particular, a person can bet that the village will be talking about it. So it was that Nabiki and the others were catching bits and pieces of the random conversations. Unlike most days where it is a happy gossip, today seemed to give an air of worry.

"Did you hear? This is the tenth attack this week."

"Some poor woman was chased."

"Is she alive?"

"I heard they stole everything but her undergarments."

"Such cowardliness."

"Bandits. Can't trust those jerks."

"I heard it wasn't just bandits."

"Poor thing is in shock."

Nabiki looked at her friends, knowing that they had heard the same thing. "Sounds like trouble."

Ka Suo nodded. "It sounds like these attacks are happening on a weekly basis. Yet no one has been killed."

"The attack happened last night apparently, The poor sheep was traumatized at the experience but at least she's alive." Bao added.

"Maybe we should tell our sensei's." Nabiki suggested.

"I have a feeling out masters already know about this."

Sure enough, Junichiro was looking over the reports with a frown on his face. Whatever is going on, it might not be long before his clan is affected too.


	4. Chapter 4: The upcoming event

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

 _Several Weeks later..._

It has been a while since the group first started to learn the art of teleporting. From the looks of things, there has been little success amongst Nabiki's class. She herself was struggling, being unable to keep from spinning on the spot and then falling over every single time she thought she was teleporting. Ka Suo and a few others have been able to accomplish teleporting but whenever they did, even once, they suddenly become extremely drained of chi and stamina. And Bao well, let's just say that his long distance jumping skills have improved drastically. The others were unable to even make a hint off teleportation. Tenzo was aware this would happen, after all his own group, and others before, only a few were able to master teleportation without any side effects. Sometimes none were able to learn. In his group, Tenzo and four others were able to master the technique and despite many years of practice, they can only do it ten times at the most. Only Junichiro and other Grandmasters before him were able to do it multiple times without any signs of fatigue, even though Tenzo hasn't seen Junichiro in action.

The students would be clearly be expecting to continue their training today. After all the limit was two months, but today there was going to be some changes. The night before, Junichiro called for Tenzo, to speak with him about something he had been planning for quite some time now. It surprised the dog, but he also knew the students would even be more shocked since it mainly involved them. So when all of the students came by and started to, albeit reluctantly, practice again, Tenzo stopped them and told them that he had an announcement. They gathered together with curious expressions, Nabiki standing next to her friends, as Tenzo took a deep breath before speaking.

"Students, I have an announcement from Junichiro-sama. It involves only your group so please pay close attention."

The shinibi group nodded their heads before he continued. "Junichiro-Sama wants all of you to participate in a battle royale two days from now."

Their expressions were what Tenzo expected to see. Confusion, concern, and shock were all in their faces as well as their body movements. Battle Royale's were not like the regular sparring sessions they were accustomed to, since those rather involved team battles or one versus one fights. Royale's on the other hand, were known to be a lot more chaotic, because there are no teams, no one on one fights. Instead it was every one for themselves no matter how many combatants were participating, and eventually one of them can become the winner.

Tenzo continued. "Since all of you are fully aware how this kind of fight goes I have no need to explain how it works. However there are going to be some rules set. No one is allowed to kill or cause any life threatening or permanent injuries. For that, there will be blunt weapons provided for the competition, mainly blunt versions of the sharp ones. Today and the next two days you should all focus on your own individual skills if you want to last to the end. Teleportation can wait. Are we clear?"

"HAI SENSEI."

"Good. I will see you all in two days."

After another bow, they dispersed. Ka Suo took a moment to meet up with his two friends. "So what do you guys think about this?"

Bao shook his head. "I'm not sure what to think Ka Suo-san. I mean I feel that this will be an amazing competition but at the same time I wonder why are we even doing this."

"It appears that it only involves our group. Tenzo-sensei hasn't mentioned the other ninja groups doing this." Nabiki said.

"I for one feel like something big is going on here if Junichiro-sama wants this competition to happen." Ka Suo said thoughtfully. "Remember the number of attacks have been increasing in the last few weeks, so maybe we are being tested."

Nabiki nodded. "That does seem likely."

"So if that were the case, then we should prepare ourselves for this upcoming battle royale then. Even if it means we can't train together, we can at least impress Junichiro-sama with our skills." Ka Suo said determinedly.

Bao became excited. "That would be so great! I wish more than anything to have Junichiro-sama be impressed with how far I've gotten with my ninja training!"

"Like your ability to jump instead of teleport?" Nabiki teased.

"Hey!"

"At least that's something impressive. When I teleport I feel like I just ran a whole day without stopping. I'm telling you it hurts." Ka Suo said admittedly.

Even though he was successful at pulling it off, the fact that it leaves him feeling like a shriveled up prune does nothing to lift his spirits. Tenzo-sensei had told him and three others that it will take lots of training and mental strength to overcome this weakness. Ka Suo felt he would be as old as his grandpa when that time comes.

"At least you guys accomplished something." Nabiki grumbled. "All I managed to do is just spin in place."

"I guess that makes you the first kunoichi dancer then." Bao teased.

She snorted in response. Guess she did deserve that for teasing him earlier. "It does huh? Maybe I should dance for Junichiro-sama instead."

"Yeah let's not go in that direction." Ka Suo said. "We want to impress him, not make him throw up."

Nabiki glared at him though she was tempted to laugh. "And I suppose YOU can dance better?"

He shook his head. "No thanks. I'd rather not embarrass myself in front of everyone including myself."

Bao and Nabiki laughed. Moments like this were what made Ka Suo glad he was alive. Despite the demands being a shinobi requires, at least an individual can still have a regular life outside of being a ninja. Nevertheless he still wanted to be a powerful ninja. Of course, that would mean mastering almost every secret technique that will be thrown at him, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He didn't feel too worried about the competition. It was just another stepping stone for everyone. Of course he wasn't too sure if the other classes will be doing the same thing. If he can somehow prove himself to Junichiro-sama, and maybe win the royale, then that is a good accomplishment for himself. Guess that means the sooner he starts preparing the better.

"As much as I want to keep chatting I think we should all get going. I want to be fully prepared for that battle royale." he said.

"Yeah you're right. I want to do my best as well." Nabiki said.

Bao nodded excitedly. "Same here. If we end up having to fight each other, I promise not to hold back anything."

"You sure Bao-kun? Because that would mean that you would be breaking the rules of no killing or causing permanent damage to your opponents." Nabiki's tone was teasing.

"Shut up Nabiki-chan."

* * *

Two days had passed quickly. Bao was struggling to keep a stoic face as he stood with the others in the arena. He was nervous, nervous that he might end up making a fool of himself in front of everybody. By everybody he means all the shinobi not participating and the villagers. Junichiro-sama didn't say anything about having an audience to watch this match. At least he wasn't the only one feeling scared, everyone else was just as scared. At least they were more capable of hiding their expressions than he was. It only got worse when Junichiro himself appeared on the stands built for him and his family. Bao hoped that his training with his father would pay off. Otherwise he might end up making a fool of himself.

* * *

 _"I don't blame these young people for feeling terrified."_ Junichiro thought to himself.

In all honesty he wasn't expecting the whole village to be watching this event. He suspected that on of the more talkative messengers must have blabbed to the whole village like it was a martial arts tournament. Did he just use the word blabbed? Oh well, he promised to remind himself to have a talk with him later. Looking back at the young adult ninjas, he couldn't help but smile at how much effort they are putting in not panicking. Might as well get this over with before one of them accidently pees their pants, much like he admittedly did at a similar event.

"You have received your weapons, and know what the rules are." He said to them. "So I will not go and explain everything once more. All I can tell you is that once this starts, you must not let your fears and concerns hold you back from trying your hardest. Remember, you are ninja, and ninja's do not allow anything to hold them back. Unless of course there are some rules that need following."

He looked around once more. "Get into position."

Instantly the ninjas dispersed to different parts of the arena away from each other. The all got into battle stances, the feelings of anxiety washing away instantly, even Bao's feelings. This was what the black swan expected to happen. When put into battle, ninjas can easily cast aside all emotions and focus on the tasks at hand. He hid a smile as the audience quiets down. Then he extended a wing.

"Battle Royale: HAJIME!"

* * *

 **Fun fact: Hajime means begin.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Royale

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

In an instant the grounds erupted with sounds of fighting, weapons clashing, feet running, wings flapping, blows landing, and the occasional grunts and shouts. From time to time there were the sounds of smoke bombs and other explosives. The audience watched with interest but were smart enough not to shout words of encouragement so as not to distract the fighting ninjas. The shinobi not participating were making sure to serve as sentries or protecting the audience from a stray kunai or shuriken. Junichiro sat quietly with his family, watching without much emotion. Tenzo stood with his fellow teachers, calmly observing his students performance. At least they were using blunt yet painful versions of sharp weapons.

A female Hokkaido wolf grabbed a giant shuriken from her back and throws it like a spinning wheel at a group of fighters. The fighters scattered to avoid the shuriken, though one male Japanese marten was struck and sent flying. The wolf retrieved her giant shuriken and threw it again in another direction. A male raccoon dog and a male badger fought bare handed before being joined by a Silka deer, resulting in a three way brawl. A female Japanese quail and a female pheasant clashed repeatedly in the air before taking it back down to the ground where they flew through the fighters and knocking several of them down. The rest were just picking random targets left and right.

Bao managed to kick aside a male Honshu wolf before blocking a punch from a male macaque. The stub tailed monkey did a brief stance before front flipping into a flying kick. The cat quickly leaned back and let him sail over him before standing on his own hands and flipping backwards into a kick. Unfortunately the macaque brought his arms up to grab his feet and then threw him into a male owl, knocking the both of them to the ground. Nabiki charged forward with a shout and hit the macaque in the stomach with her blade. Before she can continue, the female Hokkaido wolf attacked her using her short sword in one hand and giant shuriken in the other. Nabiki blocked a sword strike while jumping over the thrown shuriken, lands and does a no hand cartwheel to avoid more sword swings. The macaque recovered and with two swift kicks he sent Nabiki and the wolf flying in two different directions. Ka Suo leapt high into the air and briefly fights the female quail before landing. He throws several blunt kunai at her but she flies away with an owl chasing after her. Then he jumped backwards, tucking his body as a female serow tried to tackle him, landing on her back with his hooves before jumping off her to dropkick a weasel and throwing several pellets at the marten. He was then knocked away by the badger.

Two minutes in three fighters, the male marten, female weasel, and male Silka deer had been knocked out and had to be pulled away from the fight. Bao was knocked around several times by the owl before being unknowingly saved by the pheasant who was targeting the owl. The feline groaned as he held his stomach. No wonder battle royales were dangerous, he couldn't find a good opponent without being cheap shot by another that he wasn't aware of. Admittedly he had to give himself some credit for not being knocked out from the get go. Speaking of which he ducked to avoid the unconscious body of the male raccoon dog that was thrown in his direction. The one performed the deed, the badger, dashed at Bao who barely managed to block with his arms. the badger threw several kicks and punches that were all blocked before pulling out his weapon, a blunt double-bladed sword. He spun it around like a staff before swinging it repeatedly at Bao. To his credit, the feline managed to avoid several slashes before jumping high into the air and throwing several shuriken. The badger spun his weapon and deflected the shuriken, only for Bao to land on his face feet first.

He jumped off the badger and ducked a slash to the head by the female serow before shoving her towards the badger. The two began fighting as the cat tried his best to catch his breath. He looked around to try and find someone to attack when the macaque appeared with a shout. Bao once again had to block the fast strikes of the monkey. He did a spin kick while pulling his blunt sais from his belt and stabbing at the monkey. The primate knocked his arms aside before kicking him in the gut. Before Bao can recover the macaque threw two of his kunai. Bao gasped and blocked one, but the other caught the cloth on his left shoulder and pinned him to the wall of the arena. The feline was unable to respond in time as the macaque unleashed a combo of attacks before he knocked him out with a punch to the face.

* * *

Ka Suo took a chance to see that Bao had been knocked out three minutes in. It was a shame but there was nothing he can do anyway. Instead he watched as the owl tossed aside the unconscious female pheasant before pulling out iron claws designed perfectly for his feet. Seeing that he owl wanted to fight him next, the goat pulled out his kamas and charged forward. The goat knocked aside the macaque while his back was turned while jumping off the head of badger and flying towards the owl. They clashed in the air, weapons making a loud clang as they did so. The owl circled back around, head butting the female quail as she tried to attack him. She fell to the ground unconscious. He saw Ka Suo kicking away the serow, knocking her out as well. He charged at the goat who blocked his talons easily. They fought, weapons clashing repeatedly as they attacked, blocked, slashed and dodged each others strikes. Occasionally they had to briefly fight the other combatants, only to turn back towards each other. The owl flapped his wings, sending some dust into the goats face. Ka Suo gasped in surprise as the dust affected his sight and breathing. Emboldened, the owl went for the finishing blow, only to get knocked down by the male wolfs chain. The wolf then kicked Ka Suo across the face. The goat stumbled back but he recovered and charged back at him.

* * *

Near by, Nabiki was holding her own against the macaque's nunchuks. One thing Nabiki can do while in a fight, is to switch the way she holds her wakizashi. Switching her blade into a normal hold, she spun around and sliced downward and blocked a nunchuk strike. Just as fast she switched to her reverse grip and used the hilt to uppercut, hitting the macaque in the chin. Suddenly a giant shuriken flew towards her like a disc, causing her to cartwheel out of the way. The Hokkaido wolf smirked as she retrieved her shuriken. She then reached for her belt and threw kunai at the gazelle. Nabiki managed to deflect the kunai before dashing forward. She swung with a reverse grip, and then swung back with a standard grip twice against the wolfs katana before doing a roundhouse kick. The wolf ducked under the kick and did a leg sweep that tripped Nabiki. She brought her sword down, only for Nabiki to block, and then kick the wolf in the stomach with enough force to send her flying.

Nabiki jumped back up and faced the badger, She ducked under his double blade stab and uppercut him with her hilt. She then jumped into the air, bounced off the owl's back, met the Honshu wolf in the air and kicked off his chest. Just then chains wrapped around her legs and slammed her to the ground. Gasping with surprise, she turned her body to see that it was Ka Suo who had caught her. With a bleat he yanked the chain and swung her around as she tried to break free. Nabiki's body slammed into the macaque and knocked him into the arena wall, and then hitting the owl in the air, knocking him to the ground. The Honshu wolf managed to defeat the female wolf before jumping over Nabiki and planting a kick to Ka Suo's face. The goat flew back releasing the chain.

Despite the pain, Nabiki managed to break herself free and get back to her feet. The Honshu wolf retrieved the chain which was his originally, and began spinning it. Nabiki ran forward dodging the swings that could potentially cause her pain and maybe even knock her out. When she got close, she threw several smoke pellets at her opponent, causing him to stop in surprise for a moment. It was all the time she needed to run forward and knock him out with a cartwheel kick. When she got back up, she soon realized that she and Ka Suo were the last two fighters standing.

Ka Suo picked up his fallen kamas and took a stance. "May the best one win."

Nabiki took her own stance. "Indeed."

For a few seconds, the two did nothing. Simultaneously, they both threw the last of their shuriken, kunai, and bombs at each other. Then Ka Suo ran forward, jumped into the air and swung his weapons down. Nabiki back flipped out of the way. She was then forced on the defensive as the goat swung his kamas in any direction trying to land a hit. He did an overhead strike that she blocked, used his other one to aim for her side though she blocked with her free arm, spun the two kamas like a baton before bringing them together like a scissor. The gazelle ducked and did an open palm strike to his stomach sending him back. He kicked up and hit her chin before doing a roundhouse strike to her side. Nabiki flew to the side, rolling on the ground as she tried to regain her footing. But when she got up, she felt her back hit the wall of the arena. She looked at it in shock before turning back in horror at Ka Suo charging for the final blow. If only she can teleport behind him and escape. As she thought this she quickly shut her eyes, gathered her chi, and wished that she can go behind him. Ka Suo gave a yell as he got close, making her spin away.

The next thing she heard was the sound of a goat hitting the wall face first. Why did it sound like it was behind her? He opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. Somehow she had done it! She teleported behind Ka Suo. Junichiro raised his eyebrows in surprise. The girl actually managed to teleport in the midst of battle for the very first time. Nabiki bounced on her feet, trying to make herself teleport again as the shocked Ka Suo turned around and prepared to charge again. She pun in place, disappeared in glowing flower petals that vanished, and reappeared in front of him.

Before he can react, Naniki drew her blade back, and slammed her hilt into his face. Ka Suo's eyes rolled around as he mumbled something along the lines of, "No more for me thanks, I'm driving." And then he fainted.

There was a moment if silence, and then the villagers began clapping and cheering. The gazelle looked at the audience in surprise but smiled. She was happy, yet surprised that she had won, even more that she teleported. Maybe there will be an explanation to it. Nabiki turned towards Junichiro and bowed respectfully on one knee. The black swan gave her a smile and addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all for watching this event with me." He said. "You may now return to your homes."

The audience nosily left the stands as several nurses took care of Ka Suo. Junichiro then looked at Nabiki as she stayed in her respective stance. "Good job Nabiki. You have won."

She nodded. "Thank you Junichiro-sama."

He smiled at her gently. "You and the others have impressed me. We have such powerful young ninja in this clan. Of course I still have to test the other groups but no matter. Please go and get yourself fixed up, I have something I wish to address to you and your fellow class mates."

"Hai Junichiro-sama."

With a final bow, she limped all the way to the healers building. Junichiro turned around and walked with his family away from the arena. He then bid them goodbye as he flapped towards the healers place, his mind thinking about this event.

"This group has shown impressive skills. But how will that do well against the coming storm we all must face soon?"

* * *

 **Fight scenes sure are very hard to write. Anyway I'd like to give a shoutout to several authors and their stories that I like.**

 **MEGA-SUPER-BATTLE-FIESTA by King of KFP**

 **Note: This story allows other authors to submit original characters to participate in a series of battle royales. There is Shapeshifting, Super Strength, Super Speed, Battle Modes, Super Smarts, Elemental, Villains, Main Villains, Main OC's, and god level battle royales. Be sure to submit one character to each category to make the even very interesting.**

 **POWER STRUGGLE TOURNAMENT by Alex the Owl  
Note: Submit your own characters to see who will win the prize money.**

 **KUNG FU ACADEMIA by TheDragonSaver  
Note: OC submission is already closed but check out this Kung Fu Panda version of Hero Academia.**

 **THE KUNG FU CHRONICLES by Spector7  
Note: Submit an original character and watch as they participate in a wonderful adventure.**

 **THE GOLDEN MOUNTAIN TOURNAMENT by Mind Jack  
Note: Another OC tournament that must be very new and not existing in other stories. It can be hard to start from scratch but it will be worth it as you read them in a detailed action packed fight.**

 **KUNG FU PANDA: BOOK OF AGES by Ilien  
Note: ****The Dragon Warrior learns who he is, Tigress learns who she isn't, Tai Lung learns who he should have been, and Mr. Ping makes noodles. A lot of noodles. Read this exciting tale of Tai Lung struggling to find redemption with the help of the Dragon Warrior while they and the Furious Five prepare to face a growing threat.**

 **BACK IN THE DAY: THE TOURNAMENT by The Grey Coincidence  
Note: Read about a young cat named Badr as he fights in a tournament in this cool tale.**

That is all. Till next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The truth about the royale

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

"So who are our patients today?" The speaker, a brown male spider asked as he prepared himself.

A female Silka deer walked over with a scroll. "All the fighters from this little battle royale sir."

"What are their names? You know how awkward it would be when the doctor doesn't know the names of his patients." Then again he thought, the only patients he works with are the ninjas from the academy so it's no surprise that he doesn't know all of them from the get go. "Oh yeah and what species and gender they are."

"Well for the girls we have Nabiki the gazelle who is also the winner, Miu the quail, Taki the wolf, Emiko the serow, Asuga the pheasant, and Sumire the weasel." The deer then pulled out another scroll. "And for the boys we have Ka Suo the goat, Bao the Iriomote cat, Gin the wolf, Zakku the raccoon dog, Yosunori the badger, Gou the marten, Eri the owl, and Ishin the macaque."

The spider nodded. "All right thank you Sakura. Make sure that they are being well treated. Proper medications and remedies."

"Yes Ishi-Muranaka." The Silka deer Sakura grabbed a scroll and calligraphy pen and left the small spider.

The medical place was large enough to accommodate the half of the village. There were rooms with beds and washrooms, hot tubs for therapy, a surgery room, and a section for medical students to learn. In the main hall, the fourteen warriors were in the beds being treated by several healer. Usually they would have been separated into two sections for the males and females, but today was just one of those exceptions. Thankfully none of their injuries received were life threatening, but the bruises and aches might last a while.

"Oh my back." Zakku the tanuki muttered. "I'm going to be sore for a week."

"You're sore?" Gou the marten said incredulous. "I was hit right in the face by Taki's giant shuriken, got stepped on by several of you guys, got pelted in the face by a ton of metal pellets and the I was kicked into the wall. So if anyone is suppose to be sore it's me."

"That is an opinion, you are currently having." Ishin the macaque said.

"Ah shut up the lot of you. You're giving me an even worser headache." Yosunori grumbled.

Gou glared at him. "Oh you want to go again? Then let's do it right here and now."

Eri the owl hooted. "That's enough you two. We're in a hospital."

Gin the Honshu wolf raised an arm. "Hey guys we were all knocked around pretty bad. So it doesn't matter who got hurt the most."

"He's got a point there." Said Ka Suo.

"Do you think Junichiro-sama was impressed?" Bao asked.

"I dunno, we don't know yet." Zakku answered. "If he's impressed he's impressed. If not then whatever."

"Well so long as he was impressed with how I performed." Ishin said proudly.

"Yeah Ishin, let's see how impressed Junichiro-sama was with you acting like an idiot." Yosunori grumbled.

"Oh shut it badger."

"You shut it."

Eri rubbed his forehead with his wing. "Why don't they listen?"

* * *

Taki rolled her eyes as she heard the boys arguing. "Can you believe those boys? They sure have huge egos."

"Just ignore them Taki. One day they'll learn humility." Asuga commented as she nursed her bruised wing.

"I give some of them fifty years." Taki responded.

"So is everyone doing okay?" Nabiki asked.

Sumire the weasel answered first. "I'm okay. Just a little upset that I got knocked out so early."

"It's all right Sumire. I'm sure next time it won't happen again." Miu stated.

"I wonder what will happen to us now."

"I'm more curious about the main purpose of this battle royale." Said Nabiki.

"Don't worry too much about it." Said Emiko. "I'm sure it's just a test."

"You are quite correct Emiko-chan."

Everyone's heads snapped immediately in the direction of the voice, with several of them holding back a whimper of pain. Tenzo appeared through the doorway, greeting the nurses and doctor before making his way towards the patients. The fourteen ninjas made a move to bow but he quickly waves them off.

"No need to bow my students. You might end up hurting yourselves some more."

There was a sigh of relief from some of the ninjas. Eri held his wings up nonetheless in greeting. "Sensei. We are pleased to see you."

"I am pleased to know all of you are not too seriously injured. Now I know all of you have some questions you wish to ask me. But I suppose the main one is about the reason behind the battle royale."

The simultaneous nods were proof enough.

"All right then. You see, every group of ninjas in training such as yourselves will be tested to see how far your training has come. Some of the groups older than you have already been tested and have passed with flying colors. Their tests were completely different from yours however. It will always be different for each group as they become of age."

That was something all of them were aware of. In their clan when the ninja students reach a certain age, in their case twenty-one, the grandmaster would then create a sort of exam for the students to participate in. They all remembered some of the other tests that they have seen the older ninjas go through. Most of them mainly included one on one matches, obstacle courses, demonstrations, and at several points written tests. The last one was usually because some of the parents of those ninjas wanted to see the results of education. Yes Nabiki can remember all of those like she had seen them yesterday. Well minus the written tests. But compared to the test she and class went through, those other ones were more common.

"Tenzo-sensei." Asuga spoke up. "We all know the kind of tests that are usually taken by the older ninjas. But why was ours a battle royale?"

The dog knew that was going to be one of the first questions. "The reason why yours was a battle royale was for the grandmaster to see how all of you would fair if put in a sort of battle simulation, surrounded by all enemies and seeing how you would react. You had no allies, just your skills and you training."

"Was Junichiro-sama impressed?" Bao asked eagerly.

"I was actually."

Everyone except for Tenzo flinched. The grandmaster himself was in the room smiling at them all. Like Tenzo he did not allow them to bow. "I have seen how well you all fought and I am quite proud of you all."

"I got knocked out at the beginning how was that impressive!?" Gou complained before realizing who he was talking too. "F-forgive me Grandmaster! I didn't mean to snap and speak so rudely!"

The goose waved his apologies away. "No need to apologize young marten. You lasted longer than I did in my own test."

"What happened Grandmaster?" Asked Emiko.

Tenzo interrupted her. "That is question is not important right. Listen to what the Grandmaster has to say."

"Arigato Tenzo-san." Junichiro continued. "Like I said I am quite impressed with your skills. You have been trained well by your sensei. However there is indeed a much deeper reason behind the royale."

The goose began walking with his wings folded. "Have any of you heard rumors from the villagers about strange events happening around Japan?"

A collective nod went through the group. "I can ensure you all that all of it is indeed true."

This drew up several shocked looks.

His tone became serious. "I and many other ninja clans have been informed about these incidents. Over the last few months I have had some of my elite shinobi's go and collect intel from various places around the country. I have already shared this information to the rest of the clan."

Junichiro stopped. "The real reason behind the battle royale is to see if all of you will have the skills to be able to fight in case there is ever an attack on the village."

Everyone except for Tenzo were shocked. Not once has it ever passed their minds that an attack on the village was a possibility. It was no surprise to Junichiro and Tenzo that the young ninjas were concerned yet skeptical. It was the same reaction from the other ninja classes older than this one. Junichiro had taken the liberty to give the same information to the others so that they can be prepared. So it was no surprise when Ka Suo expressed his concerns.

"Forgive me for sounding a bit argumentative Junichiro-sama. But I don't think that such an event would occur."

Twentieth time this month he's heard that. And the twentieth the goose answered with a question. "Oh? And why would that be?"

Ka Suo hesitated a bit before speaking again. "Well, the only ones who know about our clan and village are the other ninja clans we are allied to. Other than that no one, not even the Emperor of Japan knows about us. And even if they did there is no way anyone can get past all of the traps and puzzles leading the way. The entrance is a secret and we have a large army of ninjas here to stop a threat. Even so it is impossible."

Junichiro nodded. "You are correct in a sense. But you are also wrong. Which of you can tell me of who the Lin Quay are?"

Taki spoke up." The Lin Quay are a clan of wolves like myself and Gin who are a nomadic clan who have all been taught from birth how to be assassins and thieves, They are spread out throughout Japan in different tribes and are dangerous opponents."

"Correct. They indeed are spread out in different tribes around Japan and are quite dangerous. There are also those in China. But recently they are all starting to come together to form one giant group. Their numbers rival that of our warriors and villagers combined so far. But the Lin Quay aren't the only threat."

He closed his eyes a bit before reopening them. "The Black Demon Clan have returned, and they have allied themselves with The Lin Quay."

* * *

 **Sorry for the sloppy chapter. Things have gotten a bit bothersome in my life. Any ways I have now revealed the names of the other students, as well as given part of the reason the battle royale test happened. The reasons behind the troubles happening in Japan are caused by an evil clan who have allied themselves with another. The Lin Quay are an actual group from the Legends of Awesomeness series, while being a reference to the Lin Kuei from Mortal Kombat and real life.**

 **In order to differentiate between the two, I have decided to use an alternate spelling of the name. So Lin Quay is the way I am labeling the Kung Fu Panda LOA ones.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Black Demon Clan History

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

 _The Black Demon Clan was once a feared and powerful clan whose reputation was known even to the coastal areas of China. The ninja's who were part of the clan have caused trouble for the inhabitants of Japan for many years. There were many villages that fell victims to the ruthless and unexpected attacks of these ninjas. Homes were destroyed, crops stolen, the villagers kidnapped along with their children. Unlike regular attacks by thieves, bandits or armies, the Black Demon Clan would make it look as though the village never existed. The innocent people who were captured were forced to become slaves, building weapons, fixing the fortress, providing food for the clan. Their children were then brainwashed into becoming shinobi's, ending all ties with their families. No one ever escaped, and even if they tried, they would be caught and set as an example._

 _However, they didn't just stop there. The Black Demon Clan eventually began attacking larger towns, and eventually cities. Whatever small number of refugees that managed to escape made their way to the city of the Emperor, who would quickly allow them into the safety of his walls. Seeing the threat that the Black Demon Ninja Clan have caused, he ordered contingents of soldiers numbering to two hundred each, to go and defend many of the major cities and small villages in those areas. Yet despite their best efforts, the dreaded ninja clans were able to overpower the troops and take over the cities with very few losses._

 _Their leaders were said to fight like monsters, with hearts far colder than a freezing winter who ruled with an iron fist. The leaders shared thirst of conquest with their subordinates were unquenchable. It reached a point that they even began attacking samurai clans, and even fellow ninja clans. In the span of just three years since they turned their attention to the samurai and fellow ninja, twenty four samurai clans and twenty one ninja clans were wiped out, never to rise again. Never had such a ninja clan been feared throughout the land, or through parts of Asia._ _Never has there been such a ruthless ninja clan to ever exist, with skills and abilities that were made true to their name, as well as the sheer overwhelming numbers on their side_. _Those who were aware of this clan were terribly frightened b_ _ecause they knew that once Japan has been conquered, the other countries will also end up facing this dangerous army._

 _The situation grew dire, the Emperor was desperate to find a way to defeat the Black Demon. Eventually he came to the conclusion that there has to be a unity among the remaining ninja and samurai clans. It took months but he managed to get most of the shoguns and shinobi lords to agree with each other and join forces with the Japan Imperial army. And not a moment too soon, for the Black Demon Clan brought their entire forces, numbering to nearly eighty million. The combined forces of the remaining ninja clans, samurai clans, the Imperial army and even the civilians and refugees numbered to about twenty five million. The battle lasted seven days and seven nights, with terrible losses on both sides. The Emperor along with various leaders then confronted the Clan Head of the Black Demon Clan himself, and with great difficulty, managed to defeat him once and for all. The surviving Black Demon ninjas were later hunted down until they were considered no longer a threat._

 _The ones who survived sent word of the clans defeat, leading to a massive celebration_ _around Japan. Even t_ _he remaining unconquered lands not involved were relieved that it was over. For the next hundred years, Japan managed to recover, lands restored, cities and towns and villages rebuilt, and the populations regrown. Sadly the lost ninja and samurai clans were never restored and eventually broke off relationships with each other. Two hundred years later, the name of the Black Demon clan was became nothing more than a dark legend in the history archives, or stories told to scare children from being disobedient, along with other scary things. So far the only threats now a days were bandits, thieves, gangs, and territorial wars. The Lin Quay who appeared not long after the end of the conquest were believed to be remnants of the Black Demon Clan, however they never attempted mass attacks and operated more as nomadic thieves. Still their skills were deadly enough to defeat many martial arts warriors._

 _The ninja clans were worried about the possibility of the Black Demon Clan rising once more, which is why several of them continued to be in good relations with each other in the event they may need to help each other again. And with the way things have been happening in the present time, that chance may come sooner or later. History is beginning to repeat itself._

* * *

 **A short chapter to explain the origins of the Black Demon Clan and my version of the Lin Quay. Then we'll be back with the story of Nabiki and how her clan will deal with the upcoming threat.**


	8. Chapter 8: Thoughts and Missions

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

 _A few days later..._

Nabiki leapt from tree branch to tree branch, making sure she was as light and quick as possible. It was nighttime, a perfect opportunity for ninja to move out and be like the shadows in the dark. Ever since she fully recovered, she had immersed herself deeply into improving her teleportation ability. To her surprise, she had been able to teleport with ease, a total of nine times without problem. Well, minus the time she accidently teleported above the lake at her home. It was embarrassing, good thing no one saw her. There was definitely something unique about her teleporting, it was that she would glow and leave behind orange flower petals in her wake. Asuga believed that there was something very special about her. Ishin said that it looked kind of funny. Either way she hopes that after this mission she can have a word with Tenzo-sensei. She jumped off one branch and did a front flip, grabbed another branch with her hands and swung herself into the air. She landed on top of the tree with her arms at her side, the light from the crescent moon making her look mysterious. The gazelle scanned the area, then launched herself towards the ground. After landing, she dashes quickly into the bushes without barely a sound. She came to a stop, and slowly crawled through the bushes so she can get a glimpse of what's ahead.

Nothing. It looks like everything was clear. Still, things may not be as they appear, and she knew that. Her orange eyes moved upward towards the tree branches, knowing that Ka Suo was there, along with Bao who should be nearby. Two leaves floated down. That was a sign that they needed to keep moving ahead. Nabiki made a soft digging sound with her hoof before slowly leaving the bushes and returning to the tree tops. With a quick nod to his friends, Ka Suo took off with Nabiki and Bao following behind him. Ka Suo was very focused on making sure they move as cautiously yet as quickly as they can towards their destination. Time was of the essence, and if they are not there in time, the mission will e a failure, and the captured merchants will die.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Ka Suo, I have a mission for you."_

 _The goat bowed his head while kneeling. "Hai Tenzo-sensei. What is my mission?"_

 _The dog had a scroll. "We just received word from one of our bird spies that one of the traveling merchant groups we often trade with had been recently attacked and captured by several wolf bandits wielding meteor hammers."_

 _"The Lin Quay?" Ka Suo asked._

 _"Most likely the very same ones. The spy was outnumbered and could not engaged so he returned here to tell us what happened. Since I was the one to receive the message, it is our duty to respond immediately. I need you to take your friends to go investigate and if possible, save the merchants and capture one of the Lin Quay members."_

 _"Hai sensei."_

 _End Flashback..._

"We should be getting close, the map said that the location of the attack should be up ahead." Ka Suo said as they moved.

"I sure hope so. It's been nearly six hours since we got word, and I'm a bit worried about the merchants." Said Bao in a worried tone.

"Bao-kun, do not worry. We can still help save whoever is there." Nabiki said reassuringly. "And besides, we might be able to capture one of the Lin Quay."

"If we're lucky, I hope that the mutt has a lot of information." Ka Suo bounced from one tree trunk to another. "But we'll figure that out when we get there.

They continued this for the next several minutes. During this time Bao's thoughts wandered a bit. Ever since he and his fellow class ninja left the hospital, they have been rather worried and concerned about what Junichiro-sama had told them. It was probably not surprising for the old swan to see how shocked they all were. The possibility of the one ninja clan who caused so much fear and destruction returning, was enough to scare anyone who were familiar with history. And because of this threat, the black swan made it quite clear that he wanted everyone to train even harder, make necessary preparations, and ever be alert. The other Hidden Mountain Shinobi were already doing that. Bao found it almost hard to concentrate two days ago, no matter how hard he tried. If it wasn't for his best friends, he probably would have completely stopped training for a week. Honestly, he was glad that he didn't stop. After all they had the habit of looking out for him like a little brother, and he appreciated that. He snapped out of his thoughts as he did a twirling jump, landing on another tree. The cat kept his thoughts hidden as he moved on.

Two minutes passed when Ka Suo suddenly came to a halt. They have reached the place. Nabiki stopped immediately while Bao had to jump onto the next branch to avoid falling. Ka Suo gave a signal, and he dropped down quietly with Nabiki. The two hoofed mammals slowly edged their way on their stomachs through the bushes while Bao kept watch from the trees. Reaching the edge of the bush, the two ninjas peeked out slowly and carefully. Lying on the ground huddled together with their arms and legs tied up, were the merchants, seven in total, all of them chickens.

"There they are." whispered Nabiki. "But where are the Lin Quay?"

"I don't know." Ka Suo whispered back before looking up at the trees.

Bao made a sound to resemble wind blowing through the branches. From what he can see, the coast was clear. Nodding, the two crawled out from the bushes and took light quick steps towards the merchants.

"Listen to me." Ka Suo said as he reached out and shook one of the merchants by his shoulder. "We're here to help you, so just try to be quiet and-"

The merchant toppled on his side, dead! Ka Suo withdrew his arm as Nabiki and Bao looked on with shock and horror. The merchants face was bloated slightly blue, a bruise around his neck indicating that he had been strangled with a chain. Ka Suo did a quick check of the six other merchants, revealing that they had all suffered the same fate. Bao jumped down next to his friends.

"This is horrible." He whispered.

"How can the Lin Quay be so cruel?" Nabiki muttered.

"This is different from what I heard the other Lin Quay do to their victims." Ka Suo investigated a bit more. "Check out the merchants stuff, see if it looks like anything was stolen."

Nabiki walked towards the wagon and searched it's contents. "Everything is still here. None of the chests were opened."

Bao bit his lip. "This doesn't make sense. From what we've heard, the Lin Quay left their victims alive while stealing everything else they had. But to just kill the merchants and leave the loot, I don't get it."

Ka Suo investigated further. "Six of these bruises seem rather sloppy, like the individual Lin Quay were inexperienced and making the victims die in ten minutes. This last one is a perfect straight bruise and killed the victim in probably two minutes. It's like the other six were training or something. But I don't know."

"It doesn't really matter. We came too late to save the merchants, and now we are stuck with more questions. What do you propose we do now?"

He didn't have time to answer, because one of the three meteor hammers that burst out of nowhere heading for the trio, went straight for Ka Suo, to end his life.

* * *

 **Author's note: A little more exploration into the relationship of Nabiki and her friends Ka Suo and Bao. And also some more interesting facts about the Lin Quay. Looks like a fight is about to start.**


	9. Chapter 9: Skirmish

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

It was thanks to years of training and discipline that Ka Suo, Nabiki, and Bao were able to react and dodge the meteor hammers at the last minute. No sooner had they landed, the chains whipped around forcing them to either duck or jump in Bao's case. The cat back flipped onto one of the branches to catch his breath but another meteor hammer appears from nowhere and hits him behind, sending him all the way down to the ground. Ka Suo immediately pulled out some shuriken and threw them in the direction their attackers were, only for the enemy to dodge last second and retrieve their chain ball. Nabiki quickly helped Bao to his feet and jumped with him to the side. She looked around for the enemy but was distracted by another meteor hammer coming to her right. Letting go of Bao, she dodge rolled out of the way and threw shuriken but missed as the enemy moved to another spot. For a while the three ninjas were dodging the attacks, unable to pinpoint any of the hidden Lin Quay's location. Ka Suo was becoming frustrated. He needed to pull these assassin's out of hiding.

One of the meteor hammers appeared from another spot and flew at Ka Suo, but the goat sidestepped, grabbed the chain and yanked it towards himself. The wolf holding the other end was pulled out of the bushes and dropped onto his stomach. Two more meteor hammers shot out directly from the sides. He deflected one using the chain ball in his hand while ducking the other. The wolf on the ground grabbed his chain and snapped it like a whip, hitting Ka Suo in the face. In retaliation, Bao jumped into the air and landed feet first on the wolfs head, injuring him. The two meteor hammers reappear again, aiming for Bao's back. The other two did the same, striking the goat in the face and side. Luckily Nabiki appeared and kicked them away. As the wielders tried to reel their weapon back, she held onto one and let him pull her towards the bushes, allowing her to land a kick on a wolf while tripping the other.

The three ninja quickly reunite with each other while the three Lin Quay warriors recovered and surrounded them. The wolves twirled their chains, one twirling it above his head, the other twirling his from side to side, the third did a trick where he spun around, used is right leg to make the meteor hammer spin faster. The ninjas watched carefully. Then the three wolves made a move as if to attack, making the ninja jump up. Big mistake. The wolves threw their meteor hammers for real into the air, hitting all three of them. The three fell and crashed into the ground. Then they moved out of the way as the meteor hammers tried to crush them. Back on their feet, the ninja then dashed at the wolves. The Lin Quay were unprepared, resulting in them getting struck hard by the Mountain Ninja trio and sliding on their backs away from their weapons. They quickly recovered.

"You ninja are pretty tough. But you are still nothing against the Lin Quay." One of the wolves said.

"Yeah!" The second wolf said while the third stayed quiet.

"Don't underestimate us." Ka Suo snapped.

"It'll take a lot more than a couple of cheap shots to take as down!" Bao added.

Nabiki just glared at the wolves.

"Well then, I guess we just have to serve it up." The first wolf said.

Suddenly the three of them sprang forward with speed rivaling the ninjas. The first wolf targeted Nabiki and punched her in the face. She retaliates with a kick to his chin. The second wolf tackles Bao and tries to slam him into a tree, but the cat managed to drop on his back and kick his feet to flip the wolf off him and into the tree. The first wolf and Nabiki traded a punch. Ka Suo gets kicked by the third wolf. However he manages to grab his leg and fling him into another tree. Nabiki gets punched in the gut. She uppercuts, and then lands a strong right hook, sending the wolf crashing into the dead merchants cart. He recovered and growled angrily.

"Kuro! Kura! Triple Shadow Attack!" He snarled.

Kuro pushed himself off the tree, while Kura jumped back on his feet. "Hai Kurai!"

He lands in front of them. The three charged forward on all fours, began jumping from tree to tree confusing the ninja. Once they were close, the wolves swiped the ground with their feet and arms, sending a cloud of dust into the faces of their enemies. Ka Suo, Bao, and Nabiki covered their faces, and were then hit by a barrage of rapid punches and kicks. They were hit one last time by a double fist strike into their chests, sending them flying one last time. They hit the ground and tumbled over and over until finally coming to a stop. They groaned as they struggled back to their feet.

"Had enough ninjas?" Kurai sneered.

Ka Suo wiped some spit from his mouth. "Not even close." He looked back at his friends. "Now!"

Nabiki threw several smoke bombs at the wolves, blinding them. Bao then used his leaping skills to sail over the heads of the wolves, and drop down with his feet to the ground, creating a small shockwave that sent the Lin Quay in separate directions. Though they landed on their feet, Nabiki was already on the move, as was Ka Suo. He teleported behind Kurai and kicked him forward, while Nabiki teleported behind Kuro and did the same, and repeated the process with Kura. They crashed into each other, Bao jumps and flip kicks the back of Kurai's head, sending him face first into the other two, then Ka Suo appeared and did a sliding kick that sent all three wolves falling like broken dolls. Nabiki then jumps into the air and drops a small group of explosives, resulting in the area exploding.

The three ninja reunite together and look at the smoke cloud. "Good job guys." Ka Suo said.

Bao wiped his brow breathing hard. "This is way different than fighting bandits or sparring with our classmates."

"We should head back and tell Tenzo-sensei about the fate of the merchants. I'm going to see if at least one of the wolves is con-"

Two meteor hammers to the face immediately shut Ka Suo up. Bao and Nabiki as the hammers smashed him through a large boulder in shock before another meteor hammer shot from the smoke and struck Bao into a tree. Nabiki quickly did a spinning jump over two more meteor hammers that would have crushed her into mush. When a fifth appeared, she teleported, reappearing on the other side. The smoke cleared, revealing that three more Lin Quay warriors have appeared, to assist their injured pack mates. The gazelle quickly reached for her wakizashi and held it in a reverse grip defensively. Kurai and the other two breathed heavily, as they stood alongside the newcomers, sneering wickedly.

"Guess you weren't expecting us to have backup now did you?" Kurai cackled.

"That explosion alerted us to here." One of the newcomer wolves said. "Should have known it was some lousy ninjas."

"Killing merchants is one thing. Killing ninjas, will be a lot more fun."

This was not good. Nabiki was outnumbered, and her friends were too injured to help. Nevertheless, she kept her stance. Kurai threw his meteor hammer first. Nabiki sidestepped, ducked another meteor hammer, jumped high over two more, and then using her wakizashi, deflected the other three. She landed, then dashed forward swinging her sword. The wolves scattered, one pulled out a sword and blocked her attack. She kicked at him, he blocked, spun kicked, she ducked, then she teleported away, and struck Kura from above. A meteor hammer struck her back, sending her into one of the other wolves who kicked her into Bao. Ka Suo grabbed his kamas and threw them like a spinning blade at one of the wolves. Kuro and another used their swords to deflect the blades while one other attacked using barehanded attacks. The goat managed to hold his own until a meteor hammer swung around and struck him again. Bao and Nabiki attacked together, using teamwork to take down one wolf, then another, and then a third until the fourth wolf kicked them away. Ka Suo kicks the wolf into the air, jumped up, and kicked him towards the others, knocking them down until Kurai leapt next to him and hammered him down into the ground. Kura drew his fist back and punched the goat away as he tried to get back up. Nabiki swung her wakizashi and sliced him in retaliation, not enough to kill, but to give him a painful injury.

The five remaining wolves stood back, and threw their meteor hammers all at once. Nabiki prepared to teleport, but Bao was running towards her. "Nabiki look out!" He tried to push her out of the way, but when he made contact with her, they ended up disappearing together just mere moments before the hammers struck.

"I don't how she does that, but I hate it!" Kurai complained.

Nabiki and Bao reappeared near Ka Suo, with the gazelle falling from the push Bao gave her, and him falling on his stomach in surprise. Nabiki propped herself up and looked at Bao, who shared a shocked look with her.

"Did you teleport the both of us together?" Bao asked.

She nodded, then shrugged with a confused expression.

The Lin Quay took advantage of their distraction and threw their meteor hammers, this time all six of them, at once towards the three. They would have successfully struck true, had a ninja canine not appeared, and soundly kicked all of the hammers right back at their owners with equal force, resulting in a painful collision. The ninja warrior lands, going into a fighting stance. Nabiki recognized him immediately.

"Sensei!" She cried.

He didn't respond, because the wolves were attacking again with their meteor hammers. Tenzo pulled out his main weapons; tonfas. With a quick flair, he dashed forward, knocking the hammers aside, and ending up in the midst of the Lin Quay. With fast strikes with his weapons, he easily subdues four of them easily. The other two attempted to retaliate, only to be knocked aside by a badger and marten ninja. Sumire the weasel and Miu the quail appeared, helping Nabiki, Ka Suo, and Bao back on their feet.

Tenzo stood between Gou and Yosunori as they faced the now recovered wolf assassins. "Surrender Lin Quay. You are outnumbered."

"Lin Quay retreat!" Kurai howled.

He and the other wolves pulled out some bombs and threw it in the ground in front of them, creating a large purple cloud. Tenzo scowled and threw of his tonfa into the smoke, satisfied to hear the sound of it hitting at least one of the wolves. Gou and Yosunori attempted to run into the cloud in pursuit, but Tenzo stopped them.

"No. That's a poison bomb, one whiff and your systems will be poisoned in a matter of minutes."

Reluctantly, the marten and badger relaxed. Tenzo then nodded at Miu, who flapped her wings and blew the poison away. The smoke dispersed, to reveal an unconscious wolf just out of the range of the fog, a huge lump on his head from the thrown tonfa. The four then returned to their injured comrades, who were being cared fro by Sumire.

"Are you three all right?" Tenzo asked.

"Hai sensei," Ka Sup responded. "Actually no, we're hurt."

"I think I broke something." Bao whimpered, holding his side.

"We need to get you three back to the village and fast. We don't know the extent of all your injuries." Said Sumire.

"What about the Lin Quay? Shouldn't we go after them?" Nabiki asked.

"No." Said Tenzo. "We need to leave now. Gou, Yosunori, you two will act as side guards. Sumire will be up front. Miu you will serve as aerial support as we help Nabiki, Ka Suo and Bao back home. I will be at the rear; making sure we aren't being followed and covering out tracks."

"What about the wolf sensei?" Yosunori asked.

"I will carry him. Now hurry."

The ninja saluted, and moved off effectively, with Gou muttering how he wished he could have fought one of the Lin Quay easily. Tenzo lingered a bit to throw the unconscious wolf over his shoulder and retrieve his weapon. The canine took one last look at the bodies of the dead merchants with an unreadable expression, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

 **Long chapter showcasing the fighting style of the Lin Quay and the Hidden Mountain Ninjas. Hope you all liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Zolton

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

The five Lin Quay wolves sprinted as fast as they can through the woods, slightly burdened by their heavy weapons and the injuries they sustained. They navigated up the side of a very steep cliff, using their chain hammers to assist in their ascent. They messed up, and they knew it. Now those ninjas have not only beaten them, but they had also taken one of their own captive, and are surely going to interrogate him for answers. Kurai felt that chilling fear rising in his chest, the fear that one has when they are aware that they are going to be in big trouble with the boss. He didn't have to look at the others to know they were feeling the same way. Eventually they managed to reach the top of the cliff, allowing themselves to take a break.

Kuro slumped on his stomach, panting from exhaustion. "I'm not going another step! Until we've had a breather!"

"Why do you think we stopped stupid?" Kura growled. "To look at the stars?"

"Save your breath the both of you!" Kurai snarled. "We still need to get back to headquarters and tell our leader what happened."

One of the unnamed wolves raised his arm to speak. "Do you know what he's going to do to us if we just go back and tell him we not only lost a fight against s few ninjas, but they also captured one of our own?"

"I know that. But it'll be a whole lot worse if we tried to hide all this from him. That's why we are going back right now."

"He's not going to be happy about this." The last wolf said.

"Maybe if we went back and freed our brother, the boss will forgive us." Kuro said hopefully.

"Don't be stupid Kuro. They had reinforcements, one of them who took down four of us with little effort remember?" Kura snapped. "Or did that dog knock the common sense out of you?" This earned him an angry glare.

"Must have been their sensei." Kurai spoke up before Kuro could snap at Kura. "Only someone of that level can defeat us so easily."

"Who defeated you so easily?"

The air turned ice cold. Shaking with terror, Kurai and his group slowly turned around to see a large toned black wolf clad in a heavy dark and gray armor, with a symbol of a silver spiked ball on his chest. He also has dark fingerless gloves, wrappings around his wrists and ankles. There were a few gray patches on his face but he had a frightening expression that caused the five younger wolves to cower like puppies. It didn't help that he had his own special meteor hammer in hand.

The Lin Quay leader continued to glare at them. "Well? Who defeated you? Tell me?"

Trembling, Kurai tried to make his voice as steady as possible. "W-we were beaten b-by some n-n-ninja Lord Zolton."

"Ninjas." Zolton repeated. "Why were you fighting ninjas in the first place?"

"L-lord Zolton please forgive us." Kurai begged. "After our master taught us how to effectively kill people, wh-which we practiced on some merchants, w-we thought we were ready to take on what we were hoping were some sort of guards o-or even some samurai. But instead there were ninjas. And we managed to overpower three of them, but others came, defeated us, and took one of our brothers."

"You let them take one of our warriors!?" Zolton snarled, causing them to cower again.

Kura spoke next. "G-gomenasai our Lord! We managed to overpower three of them but a master level ninja appeared and took us down!"

"Silence! Describe to me these ninja. Not their species but anything that made them stick out."

"W-well th-they were fast." Kuro noticed Zolton's glare. "A-and two of them can teleport and-"

"Teleport!?" Zolton grabbed the back of Kuro's fur and brought him close. "These ninja managed to teleport!?"

The younger wolf shook as he looked straight at his leaders snarling face. "Y-y-yes my lord!"

Zolton growled a bit. Then he dropped Kura before pacing around a bit. The other four made no movements, other than keeping themselves in the submissive kneeling position. After a few minutes, the Lin Quay leader took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

"At your level I had assumed that a couple of ninjas wouldn't be much of a challenge for you. But from what you told me, I can see how you lost. Nevertheless, you five were too cocky for your own good." He turned back sharply towards them. "Return to the base. Tomorrow you will be punished for your foolishness."

"B-but what about our friend?"

"He won't give away important info to those ninjas. I know that for a fact. Now leave."

The five wolves took off immediately, leaving their leader alone on the cliff. He stared into the distance, barely acknowledging the wind that picked up, ruffling his fur. He thought about what the young wolves have said about teleporting ninjas. From what he knew, the ninja clans that survived the great war from centuries were known for having their own special techniques limited only to themselves. Such secrets were not allowed to fall into the hands of anyone who poses a threat. Zolton has had his fair share of ninja encounters in his time, and he was able to tell which clan the techniques originated from.

"Teleportation." He said to himself. "The only clan with that kind of skill is none other than the Hidden Mountain Clan. Makes a lot of sense." The wolf's lips turned upward into a dark smile. "Junichiro, looks like our paths are going to cross again soon."


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

"Talk about lucky; you three got to go toe to toe with the Lin Quay."

Instead of heading straight for the infirmary with Bao and Nabiki, Ka Suo had decided to just return to his home and recover there. Gou and Yosunori decided to hang out with him, along with Gin and Eri. The others were at the infirmary. Tenzo had disappeared to meet with the other teachers and has not been seen since then. So it was that the goat had to deal with his houseguests while he was resting.

Ka Suo winced as he applied some cream to his cuts. "There was nothing lucky about that fight Yosunori. We were nearly defeated."

"True but I sure wish I was there a lot sooner. Fighting those guys would have been absolutely fun. Way better than just sparring with the same old ninja every day. Shoot it'd be more fun than fighting bandits." Yosunori said.

"Fun?" Ka Suo scowled. "Bao-kun's got three broken ribs, I got multiple bruises, and Nabiki-chan is hurt too. These Lin Quay we fought could have, I repeat, could have killed us if it wasn't for our sensei."

Gou spoke up. "And us!"

Ka Suo rolled his eyes. "Yes you and Yosunori as well."

"Well... okay you got me there." Yosunori admitted. "But still, I wanted to have a real fight with those guys."

"With last night's events, I wouldn't be surprised if your wish came true." Gou commented. "Remember what sensei said; the Lin Quay are becoming more bold and active nowadays, and with them teaming up with the Black Demon Clan."

"Who cares?" Yosunori complained. "Then we just have to not make the same mistake as the ninja from history and just take them down before they become too numerous."

"I hate to say it, but the badger sure has a good point." Gin said.

Eri scoffed. "That's a first."

"Shut up." The badger snapped.

"Nevertheless, we still have to wait for what Junichiro-sama has to say." Ka Suo took a sip of tea. "Whatever course of action we take has to be decided by him."

"Fine."

"Understood."

"Got it."

"Got any more tea for us?"

Everyone just gave Gou a look.

* * *

Bao struggled not to scream as the healers applied salve and bandages to his torso. Nabiki held his hand reassuringly while their fellow classmates watched anxiously. After what seemed like hours, the nurse finally stopped her work.

"There, that should just about do it."

"Finally!" Bao gasped loudly.

Nabiki patted his arm. "You'll be all right now Bao. You just need to take it easy with your ribs."

"It's not my ribs I'm upset about. It's the fact that this is the second time in barely a week that we end up in this hospital!"

The gazelle shook her head. She knew he was joking, even if it was partially true. "Yes I suppose so."

"This is no joking matter boy." said Taki. "We need to figure out a way to get even with the Lin Quay."

"Don't call me boy." Bao muttered.

"Oh Taki you know better than that." Sumire explained. "Only our masters can tell us what we have to do next."

Asuga spoke up. "Besides, there is that one Lin Quay that was captured. He may even spill the rice to the interrogators."

"It's pronounced spill the beans." Taki grumbled.

"That also."

"I doubt it'll be that easy." Emiko said. "Well trained warriors will never give up their secrets no matter what."

Asuga shook her head. "Oh come on it's not like he's going to kill himself before that happens."

* * *

 _At the interrogation building..._

"This wolf just killed himself." Tenzo muttered.

The elite ninja looked down at the body of the Lin Quay wolf; laying in an awkward position. Minutes earlier they had threatened him with all sorts of torture techniques if he does not tell them everything they wanted to know. In response, he snapped his own neck. Tenzo knew he should have seen that coming. The Lin Quay wolf may have been young, but he knew better than to reveal any secrets.

"We should have been more cautious."

"Do not be too upset Tenzo. We haven't had to do anything like this in centuries. We've lived in peace with only a few minor events." Eito the crane said.

Tenzo just looked at the body. "Even so, the ones that escaped must have told their clan what has happened by now. And the information we only have-"

"It will be enough until we can somehow capture another Lin Quay warrior." Eito cut him off. "Until then you should be proud that your three students managed to hold their own."

"You are right." Tenzo sighed. "We must tell Junichiro-sama what has happened. And getting rid of the body as well."

Another wolf walked in and bowed, with only his eyes showing from his ninja garb. "I will take the body away for you my friends. Junichiro-sama has asked me to dispose of it while you both go and speak to him."

The two ninjas looked at each other before turning back to the wolf ninja. "Thank you for your help." Said Eito.

"Who are you again?" Tenzo asked.

"I am Sora. I serve as the personal guard of Junichiro-sama's wife. I have gotten permission to assist you in any way possible."

The two once again accepted this answer and left the interrogation room while the wolf picked up the body of the deceased Lin Quay and vanished, leaving the other ninja there to close the place. Tenzo and Eito then appeared at the throne of their leader, who was currently playing with one of his cygnets. He looked up and saw the two enter, briefly ordering one of the guards to take the child back to his mother. He then turned his attention back to Eito and Tenzo.

"I take it the interrogation didn't go to well my friends?"

They looked at him in surprise. "How did you know my lord?" Eito asked.

"You both look very gloomy. So I took a wild guess." Junichiro gave them both some tea. "What exactly happen?"

"We threatened the Lin Quay warrior by showing off all sorts of torture instruments. Granted they've never been used since the great war but they were still in good use. He appeared to cooperate at first; saying that he will tell us all we needed to know. But right after that, he snapped his own neck. I don't know how he did it with his arms bound but he did." Eito said.

"Hmm. This makes it very difficult to capture and interrogate any of the Lin Quay." Junichiro rubbed his chin with his wing.

"What do we do now?" Tenzo asked.

Junichiro looked back at them seriously. "For now we must insure the protection of our village. If any of our scouts have a chance to capture a Lin Quay warrior, then they should take it, and we must try to get the information we need if we are to be prepared for the return of the Black Demon Clan. We must not let history repeat itself."

The two bowed. "Hai!"

* * *

 **It's been a while hasn't it? Two months I have no excuse other than a sudden writers block. Anyway I hope to try updating as often as possible. Bye bye.**


	12. Chapter 12: Can't go on like this

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

 _Three weeks later..._

If there was one thing Nabiki was grateful for; it would have to be her clan's fast recovery rate from any injury. She and her two friends are now fully healed and can go back to training. Bao took the longest due to his damaged ribs but other than that, he acted just as perky and energetic as ever. Despite this, they were still somewhat upset about their loss.

It didn't help that all of them had heard about what had happened to the Lin Quay captive. With him dead, then the chances of learning about what his clan and the Black Demon Clan are up have reached a dead end. Lord Junichiro refused to send anyone out to capture more Lin Quay unless they were accompanied by one or two of his elite ninjas. So it was that all the students were pretty much confined to the village until further notice. Nabiki took the time to practice her abilities with the occasional breaks alongside Bao.

Ka Suo however, appeared to be avoiding them. He took the defeat extremely hard, and took the Lin Quay's death rather personally along that of the dead merchants. Whenever Nabiki and Bao would look for him, either one of their classmates would tell them or they would find him going through the training field again from dawn till dusk nonstop.

It was rather concerning. In just four days he had already collapsed twice from pain and exhaustion. Even after they put him in the medical room, he would still try to do push ups or some sort of physical exercise despite the protests of the healers. This must be dealt with.

Sure enough after three weeks, Nabiki and Bao made up their minds. Once more Ka Suo was running through the obstacle course for what must have been the fifth time in an hour. Halfway through he was suddenly crushed between two slamming walls and then knocked off the course by a trap door. The ram fell flat on his stomach, panting heavily. The other students ignored him as they continued their own training. Ka Suo attempted to get back up but a hoof grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Ka Suo that's enough!" Nabiki scolded. "You're going too far with your training!"

"Go away Nabiki." Ka Suo snapped, struggling weakly to break free. "I haven't finished training."

"You've done nothing but train." She argued. "You barely even take time to rest."

"Plus you haven't exactly been hanging out with us very much." Bao added.

"I don't care." He groaned. "I must improve myself, push myself to the limit and break through. I will not allow myself to rest!"

He used his strength and broke free from Nabiki…. only to fall over from exhaustion. Nabiki shook her head while Bao moved forward to help the ram back on his two feet.

"On second thought, maybe I should take a few minutes." Ka Suo groaned.

"Try a few hours old buddy." Bao said with a small grin. "Maybe a few days."

Ka Suo allowed himself to be assisted to his home by Bao and Nabiki. Once there they didn't bother telling him to try and take a nap, because the moment they sat him down, he fell right over fast asleep. It looked like he will be like this for quite a while. In the meantime the two decided to head straight back to the training area again, watching as Yosunori and Zakku fiercely sparring with each other as Asuga and Emiko were having a race. The others were either meditating or doing some sort of physical activity.

"I don't understand why Ka Suo acting this way." Bao spoke up. "I've never seen him train to this extreme or even act harsh towards us."

"I think it could be because he feels angry about losing to those Lin Quay warriors. It may have struck a painful blow to his inner pride." Nabiki responded.

"Ka Suo has inner pride?"

Nabiki thought for a moment. "Well; everyone has inner pride. I have pride in my teleporting abilities like how you have pride in jumping."

Bao gave her a deadpanned look. "Why do you guys have to keep bringing that up?"

"Because it's funny."

The cat grumbled to himself just as Tenzo appeared before them. "Hello my students."

They both did a double take but quickly bowed. "Hello sensei."

"I was just coming to see how you were doing. But where is Ka Suo? I wish to speak to him about his current reckless behavior."

Bao spoke up. "He's at home asleep. We had to take him there."

"I see."

"Sensei, we are worried about him. Nabiki thinks that his pride has been damaged from his battle with the Lin Quay. Does he have an inner pride?"

Tenzo looked back at him. "Everyone has pride young one. Some tend to be more expressive about it than others. But it was not his pride as a ninja that was damaged."

"Then what is it sensei?" Nabiki asked.

"It would be his failure to protect the both of you."

This caught the two by surprise. "Us?"

"But why would he be worried? We are ninja like him." Bao said.

"That is very true." Tenzo said. "However he cares deeply about the two of you because you are his closest friends. The battle against those assassins made him realize just how serious the situation is. Losing the both of you would severely damage his conscience. That is why he trains as hard as he does."

He watched as both students remained quiet; silently mulling over this information. "But that is why I must speak to him alone. If he continues on the way he does, then it will not be the Lin Quay he should worry killing him."

* * *

In a hidden valley, thousands of Lin Quay warriors were seen either sparring, making weapons, or eating and talking. Zolton was devouring a bowl a noodles as he looked at his wolf warriors. He picks up a small bean bun and studies it, thinking about recent events. The time was coming soon, for them to eventually begin their greatest assignment. The wolf only hoped that he and his tribe will be able to pull it off. He feared the consequences of failure.

"Soon." he muttered as he crushed the bun.

* * *

 **At least it took less than two months this time. Thanks for bearing with me, whoever out there likes my story. Thank you The Grey Coincidence for supporting me with your reviews. It really helps motivate me to continue this story. Sure wish others would do the same.**

 **Anyways a bit of news: A guest named Call Me Al wanted me to take his OC's Team Musica as his own. For those who don't know they are found in the story "Power Struggle Tournament" from Alex the Owl. So as of now, I have those guys officially, and I plan for a story about them.**

 **Catch you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ka Suo

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

It didn't take him too long to rest and recover. A day later and he was fit and ready to begin training again. At least that's what he thought would happen, tuned out it quite the opposite. Ka Suo can still feel how exhausted and sore his entire body was, as if it was going to fall into a crumbled mess at any moment. Every joint creaked, his muscles ached, his mind almost too muddled to think coherently. Maybe Nabiki and Bao were right; maybe he was overdoing it. With a groan he forced himself to go into a sitting position.

"Finally awake are you?"

Ka Suo would have early jumped out of his skin if he didn't recognize the voice. Tenzo was kneeling at the table sipping some herbal tea. When he noticed the ram was awake, he poured another cup of tea and brought it over.

"Here drink this." He said. "It should help a bit."

Ka Suo took the cup with a quiet "arigato" and took a long sip, draining half the contents. He set it aside, avoiding eye contact with his sensei. Tenzo picked up his own tea and took silent sips. For a few minutes nobody spoke. The ram finally decided to speak up, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the silence and somewhat stale atmosphere.

"Is there something I can do for sensei?" He mentally kicked himself for messing up his sentence.

Tenzo poured some tea into his own cup. "Perhaps." He took a sip. "I've heard about your recent training methods. They are interestingly rigorous."

Ka Suo flinched inwardly. "I just want to further my skills as a shinobi sensei. Nothing more."

"I know you are upset about not being strong enough to protect your friends."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I've known you since you were eighteen Ka Suo. I can tell what's bothering you." Tenzo paused. "Sometimes."

The ram didn't smile though the corners of his mouth had twitched a bit. After finishing his cup, Tenzo offered some more tea which he accepted. It was true; when Ka Suo, Bao, Nabiki and the others were eighteen, they began their more advanced training. Sensei was the type to create bonds with all of his students, in order to increase trust. He was their confidant when the others needed someone to talk to. And it looks like this time it was his turn.

He sighed. "Those Lin Quay we fought; they were just students like us, and we had a very difficult time fighting them. I used every skill I had and it was still not enough to defeat one of them. Even with Nabiki and Bao at my side we barely made enough damage. They only showed fatigue from beating us up. I allowed myself to get knocked out which caused Bao to break his ribs."

"Bruised."

"Yes bruised. And Nabiki, somehow she managed to hold them and their backup almost all by herself, and I couldn't help. I was knocked unconscious before you showed up!" His voice started to rise like his frustration. "I was useless! They almost died because of me!"

He stopped, feeling as though he had ran across Japan without rest. In his condition it feels like that. Tenzo stayed quiet, allowing his student to calm down. When the ram seemed slightly relaxed, only then did Tenzo speak.

"You cannot blame yourself for losing to those Lin Quay students. They are still warriors just like you, and they being there to ambush you was nothing more than things you can't control. Sometimes you can't control things that happen, but you need to control yourself. I understand the need to become stronger in order to protect your friends, but forcing yourself to the point that your body eventually breaks. Look at yourself right now; you can barely stand without feeling pain."

Ka Suo didn't have to look at himself; he could feel it. Tenzo continued talking.

"There was a kung fu master in China by the name of Mugan. She is a fish who specializes in precision. She mastered this by going through the harshest training most fish wouldn't dare to do. As a master, she took on a worthy apprentice named Wu Yong, who is a goat like yourself. Mistress Mugan showed him no mercy, no compliments, he spent many years forcing himself to meet her expectations like you are doing right now. He allowed his desires to become stronger overwhelm his sense of judgement. One day, during training, his body was unable to take it anymore. It broke."

Tenzo looked towards the window. "He can no longer walk, much less do kung fu ever again. Mugan was overcome with tremendous guilt over what happened. She quit her position as a kung fu master, and went into recluse."

He looked back at Ka Suo, who had a look of horror on his face. He placed a paw on his shoulder. "Do not make the same mistakes Mugan and Wo Yong made. You can still try to be stronger, but you must also be aware of how much limits you have and whether or not you should push past them or not. But not to the point that you will end up destroying yourself."

Tenzo stood back up and began to leave. He paused at the doorway and looked back. "It is still your decision. Think about it."

He left, leaving Ka Suo alone. The ram had not been expecting a story like that but the message was quit clear. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. With some effort he stood on his feet, taking his time to go eat some food and use a special cream to treat his muscle pain. The ram decided to wait until he was fully healed to train again. He just hoped that it won't take too long.

* * *

At the training grounds, Nabiki was all alone in an area far from the others, She stood in a battle stance, her front hooves in a position as if holding a ball. She breathed in and out slowly, concentrating on her chi. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she imagined flowing chi coming together to form a very tight ball. The gazelle concentrated harder, barely acknowledging the wind beginning to blow, leaves hitting her face as she meditated. After a few minutes, she decided to relax, ignoring the strange feeling in her hooves. When she opened her eyes, Nabiki was shocked to see that between her front hooves, was an orange ball of energy.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one week. I must be on a roll. Yes I decided to add the story of Mugan and Wu Yong into this, further integrating some Legends of Awesomeness lore with my own twist. Wu Yong's injuries are far more severe, while Mugan is not a super antagonist. Read and review please.**


	14. Chapter 14: New Abilities

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

Bao blinked in confusion. "You developed a new ability?"

Nabiki nodded. "I did."

"And how on earth did you manage to accomplish that?" Yosunori asked.

"I was doing the inner center meditation exercise. I don't know how but I developed something truly incredible." she responded.

"Really? Then show us." Taki said challengingly.

Frowning slightly at Taki, Nabiki then went into that meditation stance. After a few minutes, she heard the gasps of surprise from her classmates and other bystanders, causing her to open her eyes. Sure enough just like before, there was a glowing orange ball of energy between her hands er, hooves or whatever we'll say hooves. She smiled happily as she looked back at the others.

"See?"

Yosunori was the first to speak. "What the heck is that?"

"I don't know, it just happened." she responded.

"That's amazing!" Bao said excited. "I can't believe you managed to pull off something like this!"

Taki shook her head. "You mastered teleportation, and now you mastered this strange ability. Are you some sort of expert?"

The gazelle shook her head. "No. Just lucky I guess. I still don't know how this happened."

Zakku had a paw to his chin. "I think I remember reading something like this in the scrolls. Some sort of offensive technique that kind of acts like a flying arrow but can cause an explosion like fireworks would only stronger."

The raccoon dog was always studying the scrolls along with Miu the quail. So it was no surprise that he might have read something about this. "But I don't remember if anyone else has this kind of ability."

"I think Lord Junichiro knows this technique." Miu said. "After all he is our grandmaster and he clearly knows a lot of ninja techniques."

"Yes, but he also stated that he doesn't know all of them, so there is a chance that while he may be aware of this skill, there is also a chance he might not have it." said Emiko.

Eri spoke up. "And it's not like we can ask him about it. Maybe we should ask Tenzo-sensei."

"But he's with Ka Suo right now." Bao said. "So I doubt he has time."

Nabiki willed the energy ball to disperse. "Say I never got to ask; what about the rest of you? Didn't you guys also develop new techniques?"

Zakku spoke first. "I think I managed to learn how to create doppelgangers of myself." he pulled out several leaves. "Not sure if anyone can do this or if only my species can."

He then clapped his hands together and the leaves suddenly turned into raccoon dogs that looked exactly like him. They were all in the same stance as he was. The other ninja were greatly impressed. That was until the clones were sent flying by the wind, changing their expressions to that of dumbfounded.

"Not bad." Yosunori said sarcastically.

The raccoon dog rubbed the back of his head laughing sheepishly. "It uh still needs some work."

"Us birds mostly use wind based powers anyway so nothing special." Ari said as the other birds nodded in agreement.

"Giant shadow shuriken." Taki.

"Shadow fists." Ishin the macaque.

"Light foot." Emiko the serow.

"Healing strike." Gin.

"Partial invisibility." Gou and Sumire.

"Teleportation." Nabiki and Ka Suo.

And Bao's unique jumping skill. "I told you all that the jumping thing was just a stupid mistake!" He huffed and pouted.

"Anyway; are you able to throw that energy ball Nabiki?" Yosunori asked.

"No I never thought of that."

"Then now's the best time to try it out." The badger looked around before spotting a lone shuriken target twenty feet away. "Try throwing it at that target."

"You sure you want her to try that?" Miu asked.

"I'm sure."

Nabiki said nothing, instead conjuring up the energy ball once again. She looked at the target and took a throwing stance. The gazelle wasn't too sure if this would work, and she was also worried that it may cause a lot of damage. Still, she really wanted to know if she can actually throw it. She brought one arm back, pleased to see the ball was on one hoof without disappearing, swung her arm. True to form, the ball shot straight from her hand a sailed across the field. Unfortunately it disappeared before it even came close to the target.

Before anyone can say anything, a slightly older ninja appeared, telling them that everyone needed to be at the academy and fast. Without hesitation, everyone followed him. It appeared that every villager and ninja were present, including Ka Suo who was leaning on a cane for support. Nabiki, Bao and the others went to his side before looking to see what the commotion was. Junichiro and his family and guards were standing in front of a group of people who looked injured and exhausted. What shocked the residents was the fact that these people were not from the Mountain Clan. They were different, especially the ninjas who were clad in black and grey. One of the elite warriors of Junichiro stood in front of his leader and bowed.

"Junichiro-sama, these are all that is left of the Silent Canyon Clan. The rest have been destroyed by the Lin Quay."

* * *

 **Somehow the ending sounded much better in my head.**


	15. Chapter 15: It has begun

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

"The Silent Canyon Clan has been destroyed!?"

It had been nearly three months since the death of the Lin Quay prisoner. During that time, Junichiro had been sending his elite ninjas to meets with those of the other clans so that they can all share information about what they all know about the Lin Quay and Black Demon Clan. The news was always the same; no one knows what was happening or if something was going to happen at all.

Until now.

"The attack came without warning, they were completely caught off guard. It happened three days ago. Thousands of Lin Quay assassins somehow found the secret entrances and started slaughtering everybody. In a matter of hours they were all killed, all except the clan leader and thirty others." The messenger, an elite ninja named Reo, gave his entire report to his head master. "We found the survivors leaving the canyons and we brought them here."

Junichiro looked at the surviving members of the Silent Canyon Clan. Eleven adult villagers, fourteen children, the grandmaster, and four ninjas, possibly the elites. The Grandmaster, an elderly male cat, was leaning on a cane to support the weight of his injured leg but his eyes still showed energy and despair. The others were showing sadness and fear. The inhabitants of the Hidden Mountain Clan were gathered outside the building, chattering among themselves about the new arrivals and what this may mean for their own future. The goose felt tremendous pity for the Canyon Clan, because they have no other choice but to depend on their fellow ninjas from rival clans.

Suddenly another messenger arrived. "Junichiro-sama, the Long Grass Clan have been burned tp ashes. Only a few have survived."

Before Junichiro can respond, six more messengers arrived. "My lord, the Hidden Bamboo forest clan have suffered extensive damage to their home."

"The Raging River Clan have all been poisoned, no survivors."

"Burning Desert Clan have only three ninja survivors."

"The Misty Falls clan have been destroyed. We only managed to save a child."

"The Tengakure Clan have been buried alive by multiple rock avalanches. There's no way of saving them."

"Chikyu Earth Clan were all drowned. Their dam was destroyed."

Junichiro felt weak. He fell back onto the floor in a sitting position, trying to control his emotions. "Who did this?"

"We have learned from the survivors that the culprits were the Lin Quay and some unknown forces."

Nabiki didn't know what to think of this. Seven ninja clans all destroyed in a few days. How was that even possible? How did the Lin Quay manage to accomplish this? The Black Demon Clan, they must have planned this all out. That's the only explanation. But what can she and her clan do about it? These enemies seem to be a lot stronger than originally thought. So lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the rest of her Grand Masters words.

"That means the remaining fourteen ninja clans are in danger including our own. We must make preparations in case they are to head this way." Junichiro turned towards Eito the crane. "Any other attacks?"

"No my lord, apparently they just vanished without a trace. The remaining clans are preparing themselves to either flee or fight."

Once more Junichiro looked at the survivors from the doomed clans. The three Burning Desert ninjas, an armadillo, jackal, and burro clad in garb the color of sand. The small bird child from the Misty Falls, and the ones from the Silent Canyon Clan. He looked at them all with pity, wishing that he could have acted sooner instead of waiting. Before he can say anything, the Silent Canyon clan leader spoke first.

"I am Grandmaster Hirotsugu, former leader of my clan. We seek sanctuary here, where we may be able to recover, and where me and my remaining elite warriors can prepare to help protect your home from the Lin Quay assassins, because you know as well as I do that sooner or later they will attack your clan as well."

The armadillo from the Burning Desert spoke next. "Me and my friends were unable to save our home. But we are willing to protect your home as well. Please let us stay here."

The goose waited a minute before speaking. "I understand. I will grant all of you sanctuary. If you desire to fight you can."

Hirotsugu bowed. "I thank you Junichiro-sama."

The Burning Sands ninja bowed as well giving their thanks. The villagers of the Hidden Mountain Clan went straight to work, gathering food and preparing to use their homes as shelter in case the refugees needed a place to stay. The healers went to work with the injured, while someone offered to care for the traumatized Misty Falls orphan. Without a word the ninja split up with the intent to patrol their borders and insure that the secret entrances were sealed and well hidden. Junichiro was contemplating on what to do; should their defenses be bordered up completely? Or should they consider an alliance with the remaining ninja clans like their ancestors did many years ago?

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

The harsh breathing of the injured toad ninja was nearly drowned by the cries of innocent villagers as they were being slaughtered by the Lin Quay assassins. They showed no mercy as they killed even new born babies and pregnant females. The ninja's have tried their best to repel the attack but were completely overrun by the relentless charge. The toad pushed herself to her knees, her free webbed hand gripping the ground for support while the other held her pierced torso. She knew that she was hurt, but she still had to do something to save any villagers left alive.

She dragged herself away from the lake, ignoring the bodies that were floating in it's watery embrace. They had all been waiting in the lake to ambush the Lin Quay, but they did not expect dark cloaked figures to appear and throw a terrible poison in the water. The poison killed two hundred toads before the rest can react and escape. She herself and many others escaped but was struck down by another cloaked figure aiding the Lin Quay.

The other ninja that were on land were completely outnumbered and even now were fighting a losing battle. The toad tried her best not to make a lot of noise as she dragged herself to the bushes. She failed to notice that all had gone silent. When she did, she nearly broke into tears. Not too far away, the leader of the Lin Quay was putting his meteor hammers away before turning towards the group of cloaked figures, his remaining army gathering behind him.

Zolton knelt down. "Master. We have done as you have commanded. The Shimmering Lake Clan has been destroyed."

The toad watched quietly as the cloaked figures moved to allow one of their members to meet Zolton. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that this must be the one who started all this.

"You have impressed me Zolton." His voice was like darkness and had an almost echoing effect. "You have all proven yourselves to be powerful killers."

The female toad listened carefully as Zolton spoke again. "Master, I don't wish to sound like I am doubting your plans, but there are still many ninja clans that are active, and by now I suspect that they are aware of us fully."

"They were already quite aware. I made sure of that." The cloaked figure continued, answering any unanswered questions. "It was time for Japan to know that we have returned, and that they have much to fear. With the Lin Quay Clans all gathered together to form a powerful army while combining with my clan, there is definitely a need for their concern."

He raised an arm towards the destroyed village. "Even if I hadn't spread the news, the ninja clans would have still been unprepared to face us. A few centuries of peaceful times, and the occasional spats, can make even the strongest beast become too relaxed, too rusty, too soft to react to any event. That is why you Lin Quay have been so victorious. Unlike these fools, you have kept yourselves extremely active. As did we."

There was slight murmuring amongst the Lin Quay but none doubting the words of the cloaked one. Zolton still kept his respectful air around him. The other cloaked ones were quiet, no surprise there. The toad ninja knew now that this male was the one who orchestrated everything. He must be stopped. Cut off the head, and the body will fall. Despite her injuries she pulled out a kunai, and using the last of her strength, she out forth a tremendous amount of speed from the bushes towards the leader.

She stabbed out at his head... only to find herself dangling in the air. The toad coughed as she saw a blade piercing through her open wound, coming out from the sleeve of the male figure. He wasn't even looking at her. Her kunai dropped as she grabbed the blade in a fruitless effort to stop the pain. The cloaked figure spoke to her, his voice calm yet terrifying.

"Fool."

Her body fell to the ground, lifeless as the cloaked one wiped his blade clean. He turned his face towards the night sky, his eyes briefly glowing white like lights. Zolton felt a chill in his spine, a sentiment shared by his clan.

"Prepare to leave. It is time for us to make ourselves known to the samurai clans. Let them know, that The Black Demon Clan has returned for good."

* * *

 **The samurai clans are next. What will happen now?**


	16. Chapter 16: The Samurai Clans

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

 _The Lands of the Samurai..._

The ninja's weren't the only ones having problems. Their long time rivals the samurai, have also been dealing with this destructive army as well. Two days after the ninja clans were attacked, seven samurai clans ended up being annihilated. The remaining samurai clans ended up joining together to form one massive unit in order to protect their wives and children and hoping that their alliance would deter the Black Demon Clan and the Lin Quay. Despite the alliance, there was still some forms of tension between the shogun, which was why the leaders of clans had to come together for a special meeting in order to ease the tension.

Yamato, the Akita dog leader of the Kurosaki Clan. Han, the Amani rabbit of the Yakamochi Clan. Roshi, the Tsushima leopard cat leader of the Hayashi Clan. Choja, boar leader of the Toyoto clan. Daisuke of the Miyahara Clan. Orochi, the Habu snake leader of the Sakishima Clan. Nariaki, leader of the Noya Clan. Wataru, the Giant salamander of the Inoue Clan. Zenkichi, the Octopus leader of the Ishida Clan. Shunsui of the parti-coloured bat clan. And about six other samurai leaders were all gathered at a table that was set up for war maps usually three of them being survivors from the attacks. Their body guards stood close by keeping watch.

"This is completely unacceptable!" The boar samurai Choja yelled slamming his hoof on the table. "Seven samurai clans wiped out in just two days!"

"We were prepared but they tore through us all, and held their own! This must be dealt with." One of the survivors said.

"I agree. This new Black Demon Clan and their Lin Quay allies are a threat to our country." said Daisuke.

Wataru sighed. "Our clans had been reduced many years ago and now this."

"This is not good for any of us. We need the help of the Imperial army." Roshi commented.

Yamato glared at him. "The Imperial army have to stay at the palace to protect the Emperor. They cannot be of any help to us."

"If I may speak." A small mole samurai said. "Perhaps we should ally ourselves with the ninja clans. Our ancestors did once before; why not do it again?"

"The ninja clans!?" Choja snorted. "The ninja clans are also our enemies! Why would we allow ourselves to join forces with such a dishonorable group?"

"Choja has a point." Said Nariaki. "Relationships between our groups have been slightly tense. Both sides agreed to stay out of each others ways."

"Some may be our enemies but not all." Zenkichi said, splashing himself a bit with water. He's an octopus after all. "They are clear experts with these kinds of sneak attacks. Perhaps they may be of use to us."

"Have you not heard the rumors? The ninja clans are also being attacked." Han pointed out. "They are most likely on high guard right now and may not be interested in an alliance with the samurai."

"It is not impossible. They are also aware of Japan's history to know that eventually, our combined forces can wipe out the greater evil." Orochi said. "But we do not know where these ninjas are since the first great war."

"Orochi-san, would the ancient records still have the locations?" Wataru asked.

"I haven't a clue Wataru-san. All I know is that the ninja clans moved to new locations without so much of a warning. We on the other hand returned to our former lands."

Han spoke next. "I still think we should seek out these ninjas." There was murmured agreement.

"And I think we should not! We are samurai and can handle this threat ourselves!" Choja huffed. Three of the unnamed samurai agreed along with Nariaki and Orochi.

"ENOUGH."

The bickering samurai went quiet as they looked at the samurai who has been quiet this whole time. He was a parti-coloured bat already clad in his armor with his small katana at his side. The samurai bat gave a stern glare at the others.

"If we want to come to a final decision we must have a vote. And whatever decision is made, the ones against have to follow it willingly. Are we clear?"

There was a chorus of "HAI".

"Good. Now who says we should not join forces with the ninjas?"

Choja, Nariaki, the three unnamed samurai and Han raised their limbs.

"Now who says we should join forces?"

The other three unnamed samurai, Wataru, Orochi, Zenkichi, and Roshi raised their own limbs.

"Then it is settled. We will ally ourselves with the ninja."

Choja and the others grumbled but accepted the decision. The others just nodded in agreement. Orochi then decided to speak up again.

"But how will we find any of the ninja clans?"

Zenkichi poured more water on himself as he spoke up. "I have two young warriors who can be of help."

"Bring them in."

The octopus made a rhythmic popping sound with his suckers. Seconds later, a male prawn and a clam appeared, the former clad in a brown robe and sword while the other brought, well, his shell. They were both young, probably in their early twenties though they both have the expression of well educated individuals. They both bowed respectfully to the samurai in the room.

"These are my apprentices, Yijirou and Kira. They may be young but they are quite skilled in tracking. They will be able to find the location of at least one of the ninja clans and pass on our message."

Yamato nodded. "Excellent. Yijirou. Kira. We order you both to find any of the ninjas and tell them how we want an alliance. You two are our present hope."

The clam and prawn bowed once more and left swiftly. Choja huffed before glaring at the open door towards the distance.

"You will pay for this Black Demon scum. You and your Lin Quay lackeys."

* * *

 **Behold the samurai clans, and two more characters from the LOA series. They both appear as enemies to each other in "The Way of the Prawn." A good episode minus Tigress falling in love with a prawn and Po being an insufferable boaster. Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: The City of Gambling Part 1

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

 _One day later..._

Yijirou and Kira had long since left the allied samurai area. Having gathered plenty of supplies needed, they were already checking out places that ninjas were said to have been. After several small villages, the only information they had managed to gain was that some unknown ninjas had attacked a group of bandits and had returned all of the villagers belongings nearly a year ago. It wasn't much. While the young prawn was determined and obedient, his clam friend was having plenty of doubts so it was of no surprise to see the both of them having a disagreement on the whole thing.

"Why should we bother trying to find these ninjas anyway? If they don't want to be found then there is no point wasting out time trying to ask them for help."

"That would be the case under normal circumstances." Yijirou replied. "But you know as much as I do that this is a completely different situation. With the Black Demon Clan back and now siding with the Lin Quay, all of Japan will need to combine forces together to fight this threat once more."

"That's right I do know about our little history. I also know that not long after the ninjas and samurai started fighting each other again. And then we all just went our separate ways. I doubt they would want us to find them." Kira argued.

"We have to. Zenkichi-sama trusts you and me for this."

"Tch. We'll be lucky if we can even find a trace of these ninjas."

"Which is why we are going to find clues at the bandit base. It have been a while but there should be something we can discover.

For a while the two of them said nothing as they approached the abandoned fort. The boar bandits here had long since left after the ninjas ambushed them, leaving everything behind including, much to the two's disgust, several skeletons of their dead comrades. Kira ventured into basement while Yijirou studied the skeletons. The first one he found had a needle in its hooves. He used a cloth to pick it up and looked at it closely. There were dried traces of blood but also a bit of poison. Amazingly it still appeared to be potent. The prawn carefully placed it to the side before checking out the other bodies.

Meanwhile Kira was looking at the weapons he found on the floor of a huge room. Traces of smoke bomb shells showed that the ninjas had made their get away after retrieving the stolen goods. Other than that, there was nothing else to find. With a sigh, he bounced all the way back to Yijirou, who had also ended his search.

"Let me guess; you didn't find much either did you?"

The prawn shook his head. "Just some needles. But I can't pinpoint where they came from."

"Like I said; they clearly don't want to be found. Where do we go now?"

Yijirou looked around. "We can try checking out one of the larger towns. There are a lot more witnesses there."

Kira smiled, at least however a clam can smile. "I think I know just the place."

* * *

 _Hidden Mountain..._

Tenzo always knew what his student were feeling or thinking. Well he used to always know up until they started mastering controlling their emotions and expressions. Yet he knew that right now, the ones he was currently addressing were happy to finally be allowed to leave the safety of their clan. Just a little bit anyways. Nabiki, Ishin, and Miu kept their kneeling position as Tenzo related what Junichiro wanted him to tell them.

"Most of the elite ninjas are spread out trying to send word to the other ninja clans about forming an alliance. But it is going to take a long time for them all to return since we've had to become more cautious. As a result, we've had to send some of the students from your class and several other classes to go out and try to find any sort of clues about where the Lin Quay will strike next. Junichiro-sama feels that this can also be an opportunity for you all to improve your stealth in the process. You three are the only ones of our class left. I trust the three of you to do your best."

"Tenzo-sensei." Nabiki spoke up. "Ka Suo is still here to. Why can't he come with us?"

"I need him here to help me monitor the rest of the younger ninjas as they start their own battle royale in the next few days. Plus I also have something to help him out with. Anyway take your disguises with you just to be safe. We can't let risk letting the Lin Quay know what you are up to. Am I clear?"

"Hai sensei." All three of them said.

"Good. You may all leave when you are ready."

"Sensei. Where exactly are we going?" Miu asked.

"You are all heading to..."

* * *

 _In a large town many miles away..._

Lately the Black Demon leader hasn't given much detail about where the Lin Quay should go next. So Zolton had ordered his troops to instead rest and get themselves something to eat. Luckily small towns provided plenty of good food. Of course that meant having to make sure all the people living there were very cooperative, and unable to escape. Kurai sat on a barrel slowly eating a bowl of rice while his brothers Kuro and Kura were threatening a sheep villager to give them two bowls of the most delicious noodles and vegetable sushi in the town. The other Lin Quay that were there were doing their own thing. The rest of the army were raiding the food supplies.

Kurai was still sore about having to lose one of his friends to the ninja that night. It was worse knowing that he had probably been forced to kill himself so that the ninja would not get any information. Zolton had not said anything about who the ninja were, but it was quite clear that he knew them by their techniques. Kurai still can't get over the gazelle and goat disappearing and then reappearing in another location in a flash. It was impressive the things ninjas can do.

It didn't take long for his two brothers to get their food and join him, sloppily devouring their meal with gusto. They were hungry so why reprimend them? After a few minutes Kuro decided to speak up.

"Hey brother, how long are we going to be here anyway?"

"Heck if I know." Kurai responded. "We could be here for days until we can go attack another ninja or samurai clan."

"But when?"

"He just said he didn't know stupid so quit asking." Kura snapped as he ate.

"Hey you can't call me stupid!" Kuri growled.

"I'll call you whatever I want, you got that stupid?"

Kurai had enough. "For once in your lives can you both please just shut up? You two have been doing this since we were born. How did I get stuck with you as my triplets?"

"Sorry big brother." They both said in unison.

He tossed his empty bowl at a serow villager, hitting him in the head. "If you are so bored then go take a walk or go beat up somebody."

"But we already beat up ten villagers since we got here." Kuro whined.

"I should have seen that coming."

"We should probably do something in the meantime. I heard that there is a city not too far from here where lots of fun stuff happens." Kura said.

Even though he felt like he may regret this, Kurai had to ask, "So what is this city called?"

"It's called..."

* * *

 **"Chō-Han City.** " Yijirou glared at the clam. "Of all the places in the world you had to take us to one of the gambling cities of the land?"

Kira sneered. "What's wrong? Afraid of a little luck?"

"NO. I am afraid that we may end up wasting out time here for nothing."

"Don't be such a goody two legs Yijirou. These gamblers have the best info ever, and they can easily be won over."

Yijirou sighed. "Okay fine. We'll check it out. But no getting into trouble."

With that said, the two of them walked right through the gates, where they are instantly greeted by some beautiful female cats all offering things such as gambling buildings and inns before being showed away by the two samurais.

Chō-Han City had the greatest reputation of being one of the best gambling cities in all of Japan. It's name was based on gambling game using two standard six-sided dice and a bamboo cup or bowl. Players would place their wagers whether the sum total of both dice is either even or odd, also known as Chō or Han. There were other gambling games but this one was the most popular. Due to it's popularity the city has many good restaurants, local baths, hot springs, and to Yijirou's discomfort, brothels. And usually according to Kira, the gamblers would have information that is usually classified. And unfortunately, the only way to gain that info needed is to play their games.

"Yijirou, there is no need to be so worried. We play a game or two, win, and then we can leave." Kira said.

"And how do you propose we play? Do you even have any money?" Yijirou asked skeptically.

"But of course my fellow apprentice." As if out of thin air, there was a bag of gold yen. Yijirou has long since stopped wondering where the clam keeps these kinds of things.

"Where did you get these?"

"Let's just say the bandits we've dealt with were rather generous."

The prawn sighed. No point reprimanding his friend. "Fine. Where do we go first?"

Kira pointed in the direction of one the buildings before going straight there.

* * *

Nabiki, Ishin, and Miu were in a bit of a predicament. Dressed in their civilian disguises, they had entered the city without trouble. But now there was a problem.

"How are we suppose to gain any sort of information if we don't know how to gamble?" Nabiki was saying. "We may have money but we never did stuff like this before."

"To be fair we never get to practice blending in with the crowds." Miu admitted.

Ishin finished adjusting his fur before speaking. "But now is the time for us to start learning. This is an opportunity for all of us. If we play it safe, we can easily adapt."

"Always the optimist huh Ishin-san?" Miu asked.

"Whenever possible."

"How do we get info then?" Nabiki asked.

"By going around this city, and observing how the games here are played, we can learn and use our skills to our advantage." Ishin clapped his hands together. "Let's go. And remember, we must try to not act like ninjas. We must act like regular citizens."

Nabiki let out a deep breath. "Lead the way Ishin-san."

Together the trio went on their way. They pretended to look as if they were shopping, showing interest in all the city has to offer. The only things that caught their interest was the smell of extravagant restaurant food, and a weapons store.

After an hour of observing, Ishin then found a gambling place.

"I say we try this place." He said proudly.

Miu did not look impressed. "It just looks like the other places we've been to. And it's the same game as well."

"Miu is right." said Nabiki.

"Trust me, I have a good feeling about this place."

Without another word he waltzed right in, followed by his female companions. Nabiki found herself wishing she was with Bao or Ka Suo instead of Ishin. The macaque was just like the rest of his species, always looking for some sort of fun no matter what kind of discipline they get. Still, his love for games may just be useful for the group. The inside was slightly different compared to the other gambling building because it has a restaurant and a hotel in the inside. Nevertheless, the place mates where everyone is kneeling and playing were the same. Ishin chatted with some of the gamblers and those in charge of some of the games before being led to one of the mats while Nabiki and Miu decided to stay at one of the tables with tea and a few cookies and just watch.

"You seem like the lucky type macaque." A bear gambler said. "What do you wager?"

Ishin smiled. "Let's just say I'm the kind of fellow that is interested in important information that he is seeking."

"What sort of info?"

"Can't tell you. Not until we've played a game. You see I have all this money here that could become yours if I lose, and I don't have to ask you for anything. But if you are very curious about what I want to know, then we'll have to see if I win."

The bear laughed. "You are a very clever monkey I'll give you that much. Very well, we'll play."

"Ishin-san sure knows what he is doing." Miu whispered.

"I will have to agree with you there." Nabiki said.

Miu decided to just turn her head around to look at the other people in the room. Just the guys either going up to the rooms to rest, going to the restaurant to eat, or playing the games like Ishin and that prawn and clam. The quail did a slight double-take. A prawn and a clam? That's not very common to see on land. Some movement nearby showed that Nabiki was also looking in the same direction. The clam appeared to be the one who was playing but losing in the process. The prawn was struggling not to look too annoyed at his companion. So instead he turned to look at the game next to him while Miu and Nabiki turned to look somewhere else.

The bear then picked up the dice between his claws and put them in the bamboo cup before covering the opening with his other hand and shook it. Ishin just watched, carefully observing the cup with a slight hint of a smile. The bear then placed the cup upside down onto the mat, not noticing the slightest hint of movement from the macaques hands. But Yijirou did.

"Well then my young friend what do you suppose it will be; Chō or Han?"

"Chō."

The bear then lifted up the cup and sure enough it was an even count. Ishin laughed. "You were right; I am the lucky type."

"I guess you are. No one has ever been able to win on the first try. Guess I'll have to give you the info you seek. So what is it?"

Ishin leaned forward. "Let us talk over lunch. My treat."

The two got up and walked into the restaurant together, followed by Miu and Nabiki. As they left, Nabiki glanced back at the prawn and their eyes instantly met. Time seemed to have slowed down as they looked at each other. What seemed like an hour was only a few seconds before Nabiki broke eye contact and continued on, pretending not to have noticed anything. Yijirou continued to watch her quietly as Kira came up next to him.

"What are you looking at Yijirou? I just won, and the guy says he can help us out. So what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a hunch."


	18. Chapter 18: The City of Gambling Part 2

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

"Cho. You lose."

Kurai ignored the whine of despair coming from his brother Kura for losing for the _tenth_ time. If that wasn't a kick in the pants, they had just arrived five minutes ago in their own set of disguises. Kuro was off to the side still trying to figure out how the game works, while Kurai sat next to other people watching the games. He knew that he was going to regret listening to Kura. And he was right.

"Come on one more time! I know I can win this time!" Kura begged.

"Sorry puppy." said the elderly serow. "But that was ten games in a row and you were nowhere close to winning any of them. So if I were you; I'd take what's left of my money and beat it."

"Listen you old-!"

"Good idea, we'll leave right now." Kurai said as he grabbed his brother around the neck and pulled him away.

Kuro was still trying to understand the game. "But what if I got the answer right, and then when you life up the cup you bump one of the dice and it suddenly becomes Han?"

The gambler trying to teach him looked ready to blow up. Kurai grabbed him as well muttering apologies and heading out the door. Kura had been protesting the whole time before his older triplet let him go.

"What's the big idea!? I could have won the next game!"

"You said that every game and now look." Kurai scolded. "You're broke. You could have stopped while you were ahead."

"You just don't understand the fun in gambling brother. It's all about chance."

"And losing your money."

"At least I actually tried to have fun unlike you and stupid over there!"

Kuro snarled. "Quit calling me stupid!"

"No way stupid!"

The oldest triplet groaned and rubbed his eyes. So much for the so-called fun time in a gambling city if he always had to keep an eye on his brothers. Some would have told him to just ditch the two for a bit and do his own thing. But he couldn't. He was the eldest triplet after all and its the job of the oldest to take care of his younger brothers.

Of course this was one of those times he actually kind of wished he wasn't so loyal.

"ENOUGH. Let's just take a walk around." He said.

The two went quiet as they followed him. The city was not such a bad place unless you were losing. Thanks to their disguises, no one can identify then as Lin Quay. Even though everyone knew that the group were made up of mostly wolves, they knew that not all the wolves in Japan support the Lin Quay. Kurai knew this to be a fact since this city has wolves as well. Several female wolves flirted with him and his brothers for a bit before he tells them to leave. At one point he thought he saw a prawn and a clam walking in the opposite direction but ignored them. He glanced at gambling building and saw a gazelle, a quail, and a monkey talking to a bear. Big deal.

"See anything you like Kurai?" Kura asked.

He looked away. "Nah nothing interesting."

Kura groaned. "How are we going to have any fun in this city then?"

"I think we have much more fun whenever we were stealing things or fighting someone." Kuro said to no one in particular. "I mean all of us together have fun."

A candle light lit up above Kurai's head. "You know you have a great idea."

"He does?" Kura asked.

"Of course I do... uh what was the idea again?"

"We don't have to just hang around here and lose our money to some silly gambling games. We can just steal the money and any other valuables they got in this city."

"I guess we can do that." Kuro said.

"Agreed. Then I can gamble again tomorrow!"

Kura got slapped in the back of the head.

"So when do we do this big brother?" Kuro asked, ignoring Kura's yelp.

"I say we do this-"

* * *

"Tonight, you can stay in one of our hotel rooms. Feel free to ask for anything else." The inn employee told the ninja.

"Thank you kindly madam." Ishin bowed. "Your kindness shall never be forgotten."

The female macaque giggled and left, blushing madly. Nabiki and Miu followed Ishin into the room and sat down on the floor around the table. Their expressions then became serious as Ishin begins to relate all he has learned so far.

"That old bear told me that rumors are going around that the Lin Quay armies are so numerous that they have been attacking smaller towns and villages just to feed themselves. The most recent location is said to be over two hundred miles away from here but he wasn't sure where. There have been no sightings of anyone who could be in the Black Demon Clan."

"This information doesn't cover everything we want to know but it should suffice." said Miu. However we still don't know where they are going to strike next."

"Ever since the ninja clans have decided to become secretive even to each other, the only way our clan has been able to find them is only after they have been destroyed and their places exposed. If we had kept closer contact with each other instead of randomly meeting in secret places we wouldn't have this kind of problem. How can we expect to form an alliance?" Nabiki muttered.

"Perhaps we should have taken examples from the samurai. The old man said that all of the clans have been seen heading towards the same place though no one knows where exactly."

"So the samurai are uniting then Ishin-san?" Miu asked.

"Correct."

"Ishin-san." Nabiki said carefully. "Do you think there are samurai here in this city?"

"Why do you ask?"

She hesitated. "I thought I saw some. A prawn and a clam."

"Those are rare to see out of the ocean." Ishin said.

"I saw them too. They were in the game room with us. But what makes you sure that they were samurai?" asked Miu.

"I accidently made eye contact with the prawn. It was as though he was peering deep into my soul as I was his. I'm sure he's a samurai."

Ishin rubbed his chin. "I sure hope they aren't going to try and fight with us. The group have dwindled down to almost hating each other despite our history."

"Oh I do hope they have left then. The last thing I want is a fight in this city." Miu said worriedly.

"Let's leave tonight when it gets really dark. We'll don our shinobi clothes and get out of here." Ishin's voice was a whisper.

Nabiki and Miu nod, the former hoping that the prawn does not find them.

* * *

 _That night..._

The ninja trio waited until all was quiet outside and inside. Once most of the lights were out, they changed into their ninja garb and slowly snuck out the window. Ishin climbed onto the roof first, carefully scanning the area before giving the "go" signal. Miu went first; her wings barely making a sound as she flew. Nabiki followed last, having covered her hooves with soft material so she won't be clip clopping loudly. For a few minutes, they were going from roof to roof with great care and caution before dropping down to the ground. They decided to cut through an alley as a shortcut towards the exit. Several times they nearly encountered the residents of the town, only to see that most of them were passed out from drinking.

So far so good. No sign of anyone following them. And this was the older part of the city that are empty and devoid of any inhabitants. Ishin decided to go through another alley, sensing that it was clear. He turned back towards his companions. "Looks like it's smooth sailing from here one."

As he said this, they all turned around the corner. And came face to face with three Lin Quay warriors.

All had been going so smoothly. Together with his brothers, Kuro had managed to steal so much money from the gambler buildings with little effort. Sure they had to strangle the ones who just happened to be awake at the wrong moment but it was completely worth it. Why now, of all times, did they have to encounter ninjas? Because he gave Kurai the suggestion to steal, he now felt very stupid. Both parties had frozen in shock at each others appearance; and then the all moved at once. The wolves threw one sack of coins each as the ninja threw their ninja stars in response. Then they all jumped away from each other and got into battle poses.

"Ninjas!?" Kurai yelled.

"Lin Quay!?" Ishin yelled in response.

"Well well well! Looks like this night is to become even more fun than we thought!" Kura sneered.

"Have you been hunting us this whole time?" Miu asked.

"No we were just stealing from the locals." Kuro answered.

"Shut up stupid!" Kura growled.

"Lin Quay. You monsters have been murdering many ninjas. You will pay for your crime." Ishin scowled.

"Don't act so heroic ninja," Kurai snapped. "You are no match for us. So let us leave with our spoils and we will let you live."

"Hmph! And let you three tell your leaders about us? I think not!"

Nabiki had been quiet this whole time. She was looking at all three of them cautiously, noticing that there was something familiar about these guys. It was only after she heard Kurai speak that she then realized who they were.

"Kurai." She said without thinking.

The wolf turned to her in surprise, his own eyes widening in recognition. "The kunoichi from that night."

Kuro and Kura were surprised as well. "The teleporting one!?"

"Then that must mean," Kurai looked at all three of them, "you are all from the Hidden Mountain Clan then."

Ishin's eyes widened in horror as Miu looked at Nabiki with worry. The gazelle began to shake, feeling shameful that this had happened.

Kura's face turned to anger. "You captured our friend. And now he is dead because of you gazelle!"

"You leave her alone wolf!" Ishin growled. "Your friend killed himself not her!"

"If it wasn't for her and her friends he wouldn't have killed himself!"

"You started this by attacking those merchants!" Miu shouted.

Kuro gave a uncharacteristic loud furious growl, causing his siblings to tremble a bit. "That's enough! I've had it! You three are going to pay for that!"

"I wouldn't try it if I were you three!"Ishin warned.

"We've been fighting ninja for the past half month. You Hidden Mountain creeps think you stand a chance? You'll be sorry you encountered us!"

The macaque barely dodged the claws of Kurai before throwing a punch right back which the wolf blocked and countered with a kick. Ishin sidestepped and somersaulted into the air above him. Miu tried to charge into the wolf but his brother Kura tried to kick her chin. She tilted her head and it missed but he brought it back down and gave her an axe kick.

Kuro yelled as he threw his bag of coins at Nabiki. She dodged both bags but was kicked in the stomach. He threw a punch but she got on her front hooves and flip kicked his chin.

Ishin and Kurai were fighting fiercly trying to overpower the other. Eventually Kurai struck the monkey twice in the face and gut before back handing Nabiki who tried to help.

Miu gave a battle cry as she tried to strike Kuro in the face twice. He ducked her third strike and leg sweeped her. Before she fell on her back, he spun around and kicked her from behind, causing her to scream in pain.

Ishin dodged a strike from Kura but received a kick to his chin. Nabiki dashed towards Kurai.

"Will you all just die!?" He growled.

He threw a powerful punch that sent the gazelle flying. Kuro kicked Ishin in the gut. Miu cried out as she was uppercutted by Kura. Then the three ninja were struck at the same time with enough force to make them fly into each other and collapse on the ground.

"Now!"

The three wolves then jumped forward and slammed their fists into their opponents guts, causing all of them to cough up spit. The wolves then threw the ninja into the abandoned buildings with enough force to break through the walls.

Nabiki coughed loudly, tasting blood in her mouth. These guys have gotten a lot stronger and faster than before. She already had a hard time when they first fought, now she can barely stay ahead of them.

Nearby, Ishin got back to his feet, trying to clear the dizziness from his head. He stumbled out of the hole in the wall out into the opening, and was immediately punched and kicked simultaneously by Kura and Kuro. They then hit him several more times before Kurai drop kicked him into the building again.

Nabiki saw this and charged at the three. She was then subjected to the same treatment as was Miu. Ishin struggled back up.

"Let me care of this guy brother." Kuro said.

Kurai nodded, and the youngest triplet pulled out his knives and charged forward with impressive speed. He failed to notice Ishin making a subtle curve with his free hand. What happened next was just a blur.

Suddenly Kuro was barraged by fifteen extremely fast strikes. A sixteenth strike caused him to fly back into a post. His wide eyes slowly looked down at his body, all covered with punch marks. The other two wolves looked at him and then the macaque.

"Shadow Fist." Ishin said smirking.

"...not... bad..." Kuro falls over on his face.

His brothers became angry and began attacking Ishin, who used his Shadow Fist technique to keep his defense up. Nabiki recovered enough to teleport in and kick Kurai away and then engage him.

Kuro recovered just in time to stop Miu from puncturing Kura with needles. Kuro then engaged the quail as Kura attacked Ishin next.

Nabiki blocked Kurai's attacks as best as she can but several of his punches went through, hurting her. He feinted and then sent her flying with a hammer uppercut. She lands on the roof of a building, grabbing her bruised face. Kurai then leapt after her but she quickly kicks a loose piece of the roof at him, forcing him to twist and land on all fours on the roof. Nabiki then ran off, followed closely by the vengeful wolf.

As she ran, to another building she failed to notice the wire. Her leg brushed against it. There was a ringing sound. Kurai ran at her.

"Shinobi!"

The wolf suddenly found himself dodging and blocking the strikes of a clam. A prawn appeared and attacked Nabiki, who blocked and backflipped off the roof with Kurai. They both land, followed by Yijirou and Kira.

"Samurai?" Kurai said.

"Lin Quay." said Yijirou.

Just then Ishin, Miu, Kura and Kuro appeared, still fighting until they saw the new additions.

"Ninjas!"

"Samurai!"

"Lin Quay!"

"Samurai!"

"Oh this can't be good." Ishin moaned.

* * *

 ** _All three parties meet at last. Looks like its going to be an three way battle bewteen the samurai, ninja, and Lin Quay._**


	19. Chapter 19: The City of Gambling Part 3

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

If there was any kind of fight that deserves to be mentioned in history; it could have been this; a three way battle between ninjas, samurai, and assassins.

Glancing at the samurai and each other, bith Kurai and Nabiki jumped and flipped into the air over Yijirou and Kira towards their teammates. The two samurai responded by following the two towards the area they'll land. Nabiki turned around with her arms in a blocking position but was sent flying by Kira's tackle. Kurai grabbed his knife and blocked a downward attack by Yijirou's katana, but the force of it sent him flying as well.

Kira lands on the ground and hops up to hit Kurai into the air as he sailed close. Yijirou joins his ally's side. Stabbing his sword in the dirt, he spins around hitting Ishin in the face and then striking a piece of debris that smashed into Kuro's gut. Kura tried to kick the prawn but he leapt on his leg while Kira smashes his face into the dirt before bouncing off Miu.

Yijirou runs back to his sword, only to see Ishin snatch it and throw it into a building, getting the tip stuck. Ishin then jumps away as Kura tries to smash the prawn. Quickly Yijirou dodges and jumps high onto a building. Kira joins him seconds later, tossing aside Kuro's body.

"I told you starting a fight like this would lead to trouble." Yijirou scolded.

"Don't blame this all on me! I didn't see you hesitating earlier." said Kira.

"There they are!" Miu yelled.

Before Yijirou could respond, Nabiki lands on the roof with her weapon out. On the other side Miu had her throwing knives ready. On the ground, Ishin and Kura were fighting.

Miu hovered in the air. "You shouldn't have gotten involved samurai."

"I'll take the gazelle. You take the bird." Kira then took off.

"Wait-" Yijirou didn't finish his sentence as Miu threw her knives at him.

The quail sometimes threw a single knife or six at once, forcing Yijirou to jump around deflecting some, dodging some, or catching some and throwing them back to collide with other knives.

Kira started slashing aggressively at his opponent. Nabiki managed to keep from being sliced open thanks to her wakizashi skills. A blurred figure goes into the air above them, revealing himself to be Kurai wielding his meteor hammer. He threw the chain ball down, causing the two to jump backwards in opposite directions as the weapon shatters the roof.

Recovering faster than expected, Kira sailed through the air with his sword positioned to pierce Kurai's heart as he lands on the roof. The wolf barely dodges. Nabiki quickly kicked out, managing to hit the clam and send him bouncing on the roof as she then engages Kurai.

Miu ran out of knives so she had no choice but to fly and gain some distance. Yijirou would have chases after her but he caught Kira as he bounced past.

Back on the ground, Ishin sidestepped the meteor hammer as it embeds itself into a wall. He jumps on the chain and runs on all fours to drop kick Kura though failing to knock him out. Quickly he jumps off the wolf and jumps the roof of another abandoned building and charging for the samurai.

Meanwhile the samurai prepared themselves to fight again when Kira sees something and quickly shoves Yijirou out of the way. He hopes the other way as a large chunk of wall suddenly appears out of nowhere and destroys the building. A quick glance showed that it was Kuro who had thrown it. The wolf growls and dashes to the building Kira escaped on.

Yijirou shakes his head a bit until a monkey's tail whips out and smacks him off the roof. He lands expertly and then faces off with Ishin. They can't keep fighting like this, perhaps he can try to reason with this ninja peacefully.

"Shinobi-san, we do not wish you harm. We only wish to speak."

"You sure have a funny way of wanting that." Ishin retorted.

"It was not my idea to start fighting but it was my companions." Yijirou reasoned. "If you just allow me to try-"

"No."

Yijirou quickly dodged several kunai thrown at him before defending himself against the macaque's punches and kicks. Eventually the two separate.

"Your skills are quite impressive shinobi-san."

Ishin's hand did the curve motion again. "Of course. And I have learned the shadow fists."

His hands once again became a blur, throwing punches at blinding speeds. He moved forward, pushing his opponent back. Yijirou found himself struggling to keep up with the macaque so he had to resort to backpedaling and dodging occasionally. He had to stop this. With great speed, he whipped out his sheathed sword and jabbed the handle at Ishin's arms.

Two strikes on each arm and Ishin suddenly had to stop his technique. He stepped back, feeling the pain in his arms.

"Surrender."

Before the monkey can respond, Miu appears in front of him. She flaps her wings and a gust of wind sent the prawn flying.

"Arigato Miu."

She nods. Yijirou managed to land without trouble. He readied himself as Miu and Ishin double teamed him.

Nearby, Nabiki was knocked off the roof, landing on a lone wooden cart and shattering it. She coughed under her mask as she tried to stand. Kurai lands in front of her, his weapon hanging loosely.

"You're a lot weaker than the last time we fought. Or maybe I got stronger." He began swinging his weapon. "Either way, this is for my friend."

The gazelle glared at him. With some effort, she teleported away in time. Kurai quickly spun around just as she reappeared behind him. He ducked under her weapon and uppercutted her. She flew up but vanished again. She reappears in front of him and slams her sword hilt into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Kuro and Kura were utilizing teamwork to pressure Kira. Surprisingly he managed to match them quite easily, even landing many blows to them.

"That the best you Lin Quay got?" He taunted "You haven't even landed a paw on me!"

Kura snarled and charged forward. The clam smirked and decided to do the most painful move ever. He sped forward, and stabbed his sword hilt inbetween the wolf's legs.

The wolf's response was very comical; eyes bugging out, a loud high pitch squeal of agony, followed by him falling over and grabbing his delicate part in a sad effort to relieve the pain.

Kira laughed mockingly. "Right in the dumplings!"

He turned to face the last wolf. "And now you're ne-"

The impact from a meteor hammer from above nearly crushed the gloating clam. He groaned in pain as Kura laughed.

"Metal armor to cover that spot. All of us have them." He sneered.

"I can tell." Kira moaned.

Kurai once again took down Nabiki, leaving her nearly unconscious. Yijirou left his opponents to attack Kuro and Kura, knocking them down before proceeding to stun Ishin and Miu who were tried to chase the prawn. Now he was facing off against Kurai, who breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"Surrender Lin Quay, or we will be forced to make you." Yijirou warned.

"A Lin Quay never surrenders. Especially not to tou samurai" Kurai growled.

"You are more tired than I. And you have multiple injuries. You are alone, and my skills are above yours. You do not stand a chance."

"Maybe. But neither does he." Kurai dashed to where the dazed clam Kira was, and had his knife positioned over his shell.

"Leave him be. Or you will regret it." Yijirou said.

"Drop the sword and allow me and my brothers to leave and I'll spare him."

The prawn hesitated, before tossing his sword aside. Kura and Kuro got up and moved to their brother's side. He smirked.

"Thank you. And now we'll just kill this clam."

"No! You promised to spare him!" Yijirou cried.

"I know. I'll give him back to you; in spare pieces!"

Just as he was about to stab Kira, there was a sudden flash of orange light, and something struck the Lin Quay wolves. There was a small explosion, and all three flew through the air and vanished through a building. To simply say Yijirou was surprised was a major understatement. He took a second to glance at the destroyed building before turning back towards the one who caused that attack. His eyes widened when he saw it was Nabiki. She breathed heavily but went into a fighting stance.

"Our fight is over now kunoichi-chan. As I told the Lin Quay; you cannot hope to win."

The gazelle said nothing.

"I didn't want this to happen. You must understand that I had acted rashly. I only desire to speak of an alliance."

Once more she said nothing. She only glared at him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly she vanished, reappearing next to her allies, grabbed them, and then vanished again.

Yijirou ran to the spot the ninja were moments ago. Kira got up, wishing he had arms to rub his shell. "We lost them didn't we?"

"I'm afraid so. We're back to square one. How are you?"

Kira huffed. "I'm a bit cracked but I'll be fine thank you. What of the Lin Quay."

All it took was a glance. "Gone. They must have escaped as well."

"I knew this mission was a waste of time. We should just go back and tell them our sensei about our failure."

Yijirou nodded and together they left, never realizing that Nabiki and her now conscious teammates were watching from the shadows, quietly.

* * *

 **Man I love writing fight scenes. A three way fight was a first for me and I hope I did good. The brief comedy scene I did with the groin shot was just for fun. Hopefully I can make funnier fights in future stories.**

 **Currently I am planning a new story involving Team Musica. I know it seems too soon but I've been thinking of making practicing make a funny story. You'll see the first chapter real soon. Musica belongs to guest reviewer Call Me Al who has given me the rights to them. Thank you for the team, I'll make you proud Al.**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Fear

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

 **WARNING: Contains gore**

If Zolton was curious about why the three brothers were bruised and exhausted, he didn't show it. Or he just didn't care. After all some of the wolves would get into physical altercations from time to time resulting in numerous injuries but nothing too serious. So long as they were all present to meet with the Black Demon Clan and their leader, he really didn't care. All Lin Quay had gathered at one of the larger towns in the area, taking with them the people who lived in the other villages there and forcing them into the large square in the middle of the town. The two hundred prisoners huddled close together in fear as the Lin Quay surrounded them on the ground or on the roofs.

Sure enough, the Black Demon Clan leader arrived with his cloaked followers. The Lin Quay all bowed on their knees. The villagers huddled closer to each other in terror, many of the children crying. The cloaked leader's presence seemed like a chill that reached the bones of all present, and the fact his species is unknown does not make it much better. He walked slowly towards Zolton, who kept a straight face.

"What is your bidding my lord?" Zolton asked.

"We have the location of three more ninja clans. We strike tonight. Are your assassins fully rested?"

"All of us are ready milord." Zolton responded. "We are prepared to head out on your order."

"Perfect." The cloaked one was silent for a few seconds. "And yet, I noticed that three of your warriors are sporting rather interesting injuries."

The wolf triplets felt their hearts stop. How did he know? They were all the way in the back of the army near the shadows. Some of the other wolves glanced in their direction. Zolton grew worried and quickly came up with a lie that he knew he would get in trouble for.

"The younger ones always become bored quite easily so its quite common for them to get into scuffles with each other to pass the time or vent frustration. These three probably took it too far." He said in an honest tone.

The cloaked one nodded. "How very understandable."

He looked down at the three wolves. "Is this true?"

Their heads whipped round so fast they nearly attained whiplash. The demon clan leader had appeared right behind them without anyone noticing! This was the closest they have ever been to this guy, and it did not make them feel any less terrified. Kurai stammered that it was all true what Zolton had said. For a while the cloaked one said nothing. Finally he nodded and somehow ended back with Zolton in a blink of an eye. The three wolves should have been relieved but they weren't. He clearly did not believe them at all, but was not interested in the topic.

"Burn villages you have conquered except for this place. And then leave immediately to these locations." He handed Zolton a scroll. "Do not fail me."

Zolton bowed. "Yes my lord."

He let out a howl before taking off into the night, followed by his large army. Once the Lin Quay were gone, the demon clan then turned their attention to the prisoners. One of the braver villagers, a male gazelle stood up and began pleading to the cloaked leader. "Please spare us. We did no harm. We promise not to tell anyone about you all. We can even provide food for your soldiers. Just please spar us!"

The others began lifting up their voices and begging as well. Some offered their children as recruits, pleading that they will serve the Black Demon Clan as soldiers while the parents can provide the materials needed. The volume of noise rose tremendously though the demon clan said nothing until their leader finally raised a hand to silence the rabble. Once all was quiet, the demon clan leader then started speaking.

"I have heard your pleas. And you are right; you all can provide the nourishment my people and I need.."

The prisoners all began sighing with relief. But this ended quickly as the buildings around them all burst into flames. They all screamed in terror as they tried to avoid getting burned. Some tried to run away but were blocked off by another group of cloaked people. More cloaked clan members appeared from inside the buildings, unharmed by the flames as they crowded the prisoners closer together. Once more the gazelle cried out to the leader.

"You said you let us live!"

He got a dark chuckle in response. "I never said that. I said that you could provide nourishment for me and my people. And that starts now."

As he said this, his cloak slowly opened and from it, came over two hundred dark shadowy tendrils like a living octopus. These tendrils posed in the air above the prisoners, eliciting screams of terror as they realized that they were going to be killed and fed to these horrible creatures. The Black Demon Clan all raised their arms into the air as though they were preparing to catch something from the sky. Terror. Fear. Despair. That's all that can be felt. Without warning, the dark tendrils shot out suddenly. The prisoners didn't have time to respond as they were all stabbed right through the heart. Every single one. Not even the children were spared. Most of the died instantly, but the ones that lived were struggling futilely to pull themselves free. The tendrils then pulled free from the villagers, dropping their bodies on the ground. At each end of these spikes was the hearts of these victims. The demon clan reached out and grabbed the hearts and placed them in their cloaks. The leader held two hearts in his hands, grinning wickedly under his hood as he took a bite out of one of the hearts.

"Oh yes. Fear has never tasted so good."

* * *

 **This Demon Clan has been feasting on the hearts of their victims. But why? And why did I make this so gory? Well call it an experiment with being kind of dark and stuff but I hope it wasn't too extreme. Anyways, this was kind of a rushed chapter because I didn't know what else to add to this other than have it focus a bit on the nature of the Black Demon Clan. I still have yet to come up with a really cool name for the leader though.**


	21. Chapter 21: Turn of events

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

News about the destroyed buildings in the abandoned areas the night before spread like a wildfire around the city. Rumors went around that there was a fight, or that monsters had come to life. Of course the citizens didn't linger on the topic for long since they became more concerned about their businesses. Even so, there was always something interesting happening in the big cities or towns. Yijirou found himself watching an argument going on in the streets from the building he and Kira were staying in.

"What's got your attention?" Kira asked.

"Just a couple of teenagers arguing over something silly." Yijirou responded.

The clam popped up. "Really? Who?"

"Two Siamese cat girls and several dogs."

One of the cats was struggling to restrain her younger sister as she hissed angrily at a male dog, who was also being restrained by his comrades. "We need kids with real powers! Like a shapeshifter or some Phoenix warrior!"

"Well what are your powers cat!? You know besides yowling!?" The dog yelled.

"Cats rule and dogs drool! You know that right?"

Yijirou shook his head and carefully closed the window to block out the noise. "It is a rather ridiculous thing to be arguing about anyway."

"If you say so." Kira snorted before carefully placing himself on the futon. "Stupid Lin Quay. And those stupid ninjas. I oughta get them back for crushing me like that."

"Good luck, I doubt they'd let you do that."

Kira glared at the prawn. "This mission was completely pointless. Those ninjas clearly refuse to talk with us. There is no way the samurai will be able to form an alliance with them."

"We can and we must." Yijirou declared. "We need to find them again, and maybe we can convince them to listen."

"Like how?"

"Like by not attacking them the moment they appear like we did last night."

The clam scoffed. "It was a fluke. Besides the Lin Quay were there too. Anyways, while you think up a plan, I'm going to go back to sleep."

Yijirou sighed as the silent snores of the clam reached his ears. The samurai prawn sat back on the floor and began polishing his katana. To say that he was feeling unhappy with what had happened the night before was a bit of an understatement. If only he hadn't listened to Kira and tried to ambush the ninjas, they might have been able to talk with them. Then again the ninja were fighting the Lin Quay, who were surprisingly pretty good fighters though were still not at the same skill level as the samurai. The ninjas seemed to only be at the levels of apprentices perhaps, considering that they had a difficult time fighting. The monkey was more skilled than the other two, and the quail seemed pretty decent. The gazelle however baffled the prawn. She had strange abilities such as teleporting and that strange energy blast she conjured. She may not have been a skilled fighter, but her abilities were still very impressive. Were those the techniques of the ninja he had heard so much about? He knew the scrolls mentioned a clan that had those powers but the info was obsolete.

He wondered if she and the others were responsible for the destroyed bandit fort. It seemed likely that would mean that there was a clan near that place but as to where, he's not so sure. He didn't want to give up the search like Kira wants to. He wanted to go out and search for them once more. As soon a Kira recovers, he will convince him to join him at the place they battled last night and search for any clues. No matter how sneaky the ninja were, no one can prevent leaving behind clues. His katana was clean and sharp once more. Yijirou sheathed it and placed it on his belt. As he did, he became aware of another presence in the room.

"I know you are here." He muttered. "Come out and show yourself whoever you are."

Kira woke up and was about to tell Yijirou to shut up when something suddenly grabbed him and vanished in the shadows. Yijirou tried to follow but there was a flash of light, a scent of flowers and Kira and his captor were gone. A rope dropped from the ceiling but Yijirou quickly sliced them to bits. He saw another flash of light, and quickly spun to see who the intruder was. To his surprise, it was the gazelle ninja. Without a word, she grabbed him and there was a flash of light. Yijirou blinked his eyes as he noticed that he was now in some sort of cave. He pulled himself free and landed next to Kira, who looked sick from the trip. The prawn soon saw that the gazelle and her two companions were now joined by eleven other ninjas the same age as the trio.

"Hello samurai." A twelfth figure appeared, a Chongqing dog. "I believe you wanted to speak of an alliance."

 **Ooh, the ninjas got the drop on the samurai didn't they? Short chapter but it'll do.** **Plus you all now have a glimpse of two new characters who might have their own story in the future.**


	22. Chapter 22: Diplomatic Meeting

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

If Yijirou felt any sort of discomfort about being surrounded by twelve ninjas, he did not show it. Instead he kept his expression stoic despite feeling nervous . Kira simply glared back at the ninjas with anger. The odds were stacked against the two samurai, especially since the one who spoke was clearly much more skilled than the others, and appears to be the leader. They had to be careful with what they say, and that is what Yijirou intended to do. He nudged Kira to show that he would do the talking, much to the latter's annoyance before turning back towards the dog.'

"Master ninja," he began, "We mean no harm. What happened last night was but poor judgement on me and my companions part."

Tenzo nodded. "I understand. My students have told me as such."

So the gazelle and her two companions were his students. The others must be as well.

"Why would the samurai want to form an alliance with the shinobi?" Tenzo asked.

Yijirou chose his words carefully. "We need your help to stop the Lin Quay and the Black Demon Clan. All the samurai clans have united, but we need the help of your clans too."

"You're bluffing. The samurai clans no longer wanted anything to do us after only a few years of peace. From our understanding didn't you samurai always claim that you never wanted help from a bunch of thieves? You always talk of honor yet claim we have none. How is our honor different from yours?"

Kira growled. "Give me my sword and I'll you."

"Do it and I won't hesitate to put you down clam." Kuo warned.

"Calm yourself Kira. We are clearly outnumbered." Yijirou said patiently.

Tenzo held Kuo back before he took the chance to study the prawn. "Your name samurai."

"Yijirou, of the Ishida Clan."

"I am Tenzo. I see no deception in your eyes. I have about a young prawn who is well known for being humble and truthful. who cares for the safety of Japan. Heard you were great at tracking assassins and even ninjas. To think I would meet you at last."

Yijirou bowed his head slightly. "What you know about me is true. Then you certainly know that what I speak is truth. We samurai are willing to put aside our conflict with the shinobi to save the land we both call home."

"Well then, we must speak to our Grandmaster and relate your words to him. We'll see what he has to say."

"Arigatou shinobi-san."

The next thing Yijirou knew was that he and Kira's vision went dark, and they found themselves untied and back in the room they were staying in. Their katanas were back in the same place they had left it before they were kidnapped. Yijirou did not bother questioning how they got back so quickly. All he knew was that he and Kira had to leave immediately and give their report to the samurai clans.

And fast.


	23. Chapter 23: A History of hatred

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

Zenkichi was most pleased with the report of his two pupils. Well pleased was putting it lightly. He was currently boasting to his fellow clan leaders about Kira and Yijirou that the two were embarrassed beyond belief, well Yijirou was. Kira's ego was already pretty big and his masters words isn't making it any smaller. He supposed he can also attain it to the fact that the octopus saw them like his own children and at his old age he was not always in the right state of mind. Especially if he forgets to splash himself with water. Yujirou did not speak out or try to stop his master, knowing that he should not speak without permission. Luckily someone else took care of that.

"Shut up!!" Choja snapped. "Just tell us everything that happened!!"

The octopus shut his beak before splashing a bucket of water on himself. "Forgive me Choja, I tend to be a bit crazy when I dry up."

"That is no excuse! The more you brag about your little pupils the more time we waste as the Lin Quay continue their rampage!"

Orochi let out a loud hiss. "Enough!! If you two want to fight then wait until this is over!"

"Gomenosai." They both said rather embarrassingly.

"It is better if my pupils explain." said Zenkichi.

Kira and Yijirou began explaining everything that has happened. From tracking the places the ninjas have been last seen, to the hideout of the now deceased boar thieves, to gathering information in the city of gambling, the three way fight, and of course being kidnapped and interrogated by the ninjas. The samurai leaders were rather pleased that the ninjas were considering an alliance. The only thing was, it was only one clan. They didn't know how many ninja clans were still around and if they were going to be extremely reluctant about being allies or not.

"Not to mention most jave not forgotten the day our ancestors stopped being allies many years ago." said Han.

"Based on Yijirou's account, this particular clan clearly had a hard time trusting us. We don't even know if they will actually pass the word to their leader." said Yamato.

"Given the circumstances I believe it could be possible." Wataru commented.

"I hardly believe we can trust them to still be _friends_ with us if we survive this war." Choja grumbled.

"It's not impossible to still remain allies right? Especially if another threat like the Black Demon Clan threatens our home land." Nariaki said.

Shunsui sighed in response. "It wouldn't matter anyway. No matter how you look at it. Samurai and ninja have and always will be different."

 _It was true that ninjas and samurai have long been a part of what has made Japan. These two warriors that lived during ancient Japanese times may seem like the same thing to most people, but actually there are a number of differences between samurai and ninjas._

 _One of the major differences between the samurai and the ninja is who they exactly are. Samurai were warriors that belonged to the noble classes of ancient Japanese society. On the other hand, ninjas were often mercenaries, spies, and assassins, and would often belong to the lower classes of ancient Japanese society. This is the reason for the second difference between the samurai and the ninja. Because of the fact that they are part of nobility, samurai warriors are often depicted wearing full clad kimonos, (kim-oh-nose) which is the traditional attire of the ancient Japanese. (It basically looks like a dress, no offense to anyone who wears a kimono...) Ninjas are often clothed in relatively tighter clothing and tend to be fully clothed, with only their eyes showing. Also, the outfits of samurai warriors are colorful with symbols and pictures on them, while ninja outfits are usually plain black in color depending on the clan. The Samurai are guided by an ancient code of ethics which hey make sure that they stick to certain rules even while they are in combat. In contrast, ninjas do not follow any code of ethics when they fight, so their fighting style is considered to be unorthodox. In fact, the way ninjas fight is the complete opposite of samurai. For instance, samurai find it more honorable to fight face to face. Ninjas specialize in ambush, espionage, sabotage, infiltration and assassination. This is why ninjas use a variety of different weapons that samurai do not use such as the ninja stars_.

 _Finally, there is the difference on who they fight for. Samurai are often warriors who served the emperor during the period when feudalism was the form of government in Japan. Samurai also often worked until the very end without asking for a fee. Ninjas serve pretty much anyone and everyone who was willing to pay their price. In modern days, they are thought to be like hired gunmen and assassins whose fighting skills are used to kill rivals._

 _While both Japanese samurai and ninjas may seem similar, their differences are great._ _Only when a huge event that threatens both parties will they have no choice but to unite and beat back the threat. As such when the Black Demon Clan threatened to destroy all of Japan, that the remaining samurai and ninja joined forces along with the Imperial Army and managed to destroy their enemy._

 _For a while there was peace between both parties. But then things changed when the Emperor had been murdered, not by a Black Demon Clan remnant, not by their Lin Quay descendants, but by a ninja from the allied forces. This ninja had been hired by an enemy to murder the emperor so that he can take over. It wasn't just the emperor but his officials, judges, and noblemen close to him were assasinated by many different ninjas. The samurai saw this as a sign of betrayal, realizing that the ninjas were not to be trusted These dishonorable ninja were more dangerous than the Black Demon Clan because they had taken advantage of the alliance for their own selfish needs. The ninjas had countered by saying it was a samurai group who had hired them. Both sides continued to argue over whose fault it was._

 _Suddenly the women and children of the samurai clans were found murdered by ninjas. The ninjas discovered their supplies, and families being burned to death by samurai. Hatred grew to high levels, and for several years there was a war between the allies now enemies. The ninjas then vanished without a trace. The samurai tried to hunt them down to extinction but were foiled. Eventually both sides decided to avoid each other at all times. Some samurai forgave the ninjas while others continued to despise them. The same went for the ninjas. The samurai continued to follow their code of bushido and serve the emperor, and the ninja continued to serve any who would hire them while keeping a code similar to bushido of no killing unless their own lives were threatened._

"Now history is repeating itself. If we manage to defeat the Black Demon Clan, then things will go back to the way they were before. So no matter what, we cannot remain close to the ninjas."

Daisuke spoke up. "Well, so long as we get rid of a greater threat, I see no harm in a temporary team up."

Before anyone can speak, an arrow flew past them and struck the meeting table. They lowered their guard when they noticed that there were several notes attached to it. Zenkichi reached over and opened all the notes. The samurai leaders read the notes carefully before nodding at each other.

"Looks like we have an alliance."


	24. Chapter 24: Honor of the Wolves

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: Nabiki**

Was this what the great gathering of ninja and samurai must have looked like from three hundred years ago? Minus a few missing clans? It was quite a sight to see for all that were present. Still there was a clear sense of dislike amongst the ninja whether towards each other or towards the samurai who shared that sentiment.

Every surviving ninja clan had decided to meet the samurai in the location they were camped at. The villagers and those deemed too young to participate had been moved towards hidden shelters to avoid being caught in the fight, even though many of them wanted to help out. Taki couldn't help but feel slightly on edge. It wasn't because there was a thick tension in the air from all the warriors in that meeting place. It wasn't because the war with the Black Demon Clan and the Lin Quay was nearing. And it wasn't because she had a fear of large crowds... which she didn't. No, there was a more personal reason for her discomfort, but she didn't dare say it out loud out of fear of being ridiculed by not only her friends but the other ninjas. A glance over at Gin, the Honshu wolf, showed that he was having the exact same thoughts. She sighed inwardly. What were they going to do? The female wolf's thoughts were stopped when Emiko the serow walked up to her with a concerned look. Emiko could be considered a good friend to Taki if ever asked. The serow always seemed to know whether Taki is distracted or deep in thought.

"What is the matter Taki-chan? I've rarely seen you look so upset before." she said.

Taki shook her head. "I'm fine. Just feeling a bit tired after training last night. I'll be all right."

Emiko seemed unconvinced but she still nodded. "If you say so, we better hurry. Junichiro-sama has an announcement for the whole village."

Gin shared a look with Taki. They both nodded silently and followed the serow towards the meeting spots. All of their classmates and clan members were gathered together in one spot amongst the crowd. Junichiro was with the leaders discussing war plans. At least they would be had there not been near fights between them. The boar samurai leader was particularly antagonistic towards the ninjas and had to be calmed down constantly. The Stone Hills ninja leader was just as nasty towards the samurai. It can't be helped after all given what history has taught all of Japan.

At one point, the conversation moved towards talk about the five elemental ninja clans. Fire, Water, Shadow, Earth, and Wood. They were the most powerful and prestigious clans to ever exist, not just by power but also by prestige. Very few rarely attempted to attack these ninja because of their traps and mysterious skills. The samurai had their own elemental clans as well, Tree, Lightning, Light, Thunder, Ice. These ten were not among the gathering. They were not destroyed; instead they refused to involve themselves in this war. It was beneath them, and they were all so sure of their own strength to hold back any attack, not that an has happened. This made everyone rather bitter.

"I can't bellieve that this is happening." Bao said.

"I can't believe they haven't made a decision yet." Yosunori grumbled. "We should be out there taking the fight to the enemy."

"Must you always have to be so fight hungry? Unless they come to an agreement we're stuck here." Zakku said.

"Well it's taking too long."

"Blame that boar samurai. He's the one constantly picking a fight."

"Like you?"

"Hush."

"The elemental clans refused to be involved. Just like centuries ago."

"Shh. Junichiro-sama is going to speak."

The whole village went quiet. The other ninja leaders spoke to their own people, allowing Junichiro to address his people. Gin hoped that the grandmaster would bring up _that._

"Everyone, we have accepted the samurai's proposal. We are now officially allies. However, I have had an opportunity to speak with the other shinobi leaders about a rather... surprising difficulty." He takes a breath. "The ninjas who are wolves will not be participating in this fight."

A wave of shock and surprise that went through the Hidden Mountain Clan was echoed by the other clans. Ninja wolves were not going to fight? Why were they being kept away? Gin, Taki, and the other fifty wolves in the crowd bowed their heads in shame. Junichiro spoke again.

"We are not kicking them out because they are wolves. No, they personally requested for this. So before we head out, the wolf ninjas may leave with the villagers. That is all for today."

A murmer goes through the crowd before most of them go and confront the wolves. Taki and Gin found themselves being interrogated by their classmates.

"Taki. Gin. Is it really true you guys won't fight the Lin Quay?" Bao asked.

"The entire mountain clan shinobi need all the forces we can get. The Lin Quay and Black Demon clan are a powerful army, and we need you guys." Sumire said.

"You must help us fight." Zakku added.

"I…I can't fight my own kind," Taki whispered worriedly.

"What?"

"Look, for wolves, it' s dishonorable to attack our own kind. I can't join them or fight them. It's a rule transcending time."

"I find that completely ridiculous." said Sumire.

Yosunori growled. "So that's it then? You guys are just gonna run off and let us all get killed? Is that what you're talking about?"

"Y-you wouldn't understand." Taki said sadly. "We do care about our village, but we also believe in the honor of wolves."

"To do so would bring dishonor to all of our ancestors who have made this rule. Even our future generations will suffer." Gin said. "Sparring and competitions are acceptable but a war is unacceptable. I wish we could explain more, but you wouldn't understand."

"What about the Lin Quay?" Yosunori argued. "Do you think these assassins would care about such a thing?"

"Yes." said Gin.

"How can you tell?" Gou asked.

"Among the survivors are wolves. They've all reported that the Lin Quay had refrained from attacking them. Surprisingly even the Black Demon Clan avoided killing any wolves." Gin responded.

"It would appear that the Black Demon Clan were trying to avoid losing their alliance with their Lin Quay descendants." Eri the owl said. "I've even looked at the old history records and it revealed that the Black Demon Clan originally had wolves in their army who later avoided the final conflict because of the possibility of killing their kin. Hence the Lin Quay."

"...I guess that does make sense." Yosunori said uncertainly.

"Absolutely." Gou added.

"If this honor is so important to you wolves, then why aren't the Lin Quay avoiding this war?" Bao asked.

"I do not know. But they still avoid fighting their own kind." Gin answered.

Sumire finished talking to another weasel ninja before turning back to the group. "I just spoke to ShangWolf samurais are not available. They have apparently already left their army to avoid fighting the Lin Quay."

Emiko stepped forward. "Taki-chan, Gin-kun, are you both going to leave?"

Taki and Gin shared a brief glance before looking back at the ground. They really wish they could participate in the fight, the ninja clan was their family, their home. But even that was not enough to convince them to stay and fight. The honor of their ancestor wolves and descendants will always be placed before the rest. The decision was final. Sure enough later that evening, the Hidden Mountain Clan wolves departed. Taki glanced back at the village, seeing her friends one last time, especially Emiko's, before joining Gin and the others. The remaining ninjas watched quietly, respectfully as their fellow left. Ka Suo sighed before turning to Nabiki.

"This war has become a lot more difficult."

* * *

 **Hey guys so it's been almost three whole months since this story was updated. I had some difficulty coming up with an idea for this chapter before eventually settling on the honor of wolves. How did I come up with the idea that the wolves would not battle each other despite being on opposite sides? Well my inspiration came from a fanfiction artist called Master Shifu, who stopped writing around 2012. They wrote a story called " _Life in the Paws of a Kung Fu Master,"_ where Master Shifu is depicted as actually being blind. His life before, during, and after he became a student of Oogway. This was written long before Kung Fu Panda sequels and the two tv series. Anyways that is all I have to say, don't expect a update too soon, because my life is taking a turn for the best so long as I try my best. Well reviews are just below this story, let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25: History and secrets

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: NABIKI**

Zolton did not flinch as the body of yet another innocent drops down in front of him. The empty eyes of the male swan stares back at him, unseeing his look of disgust. The Lin Quay leader turned his gaze back up to his master, the leader of the Black Demon Clan. The cloaked figure proceeds to devour the heart, releasing a silent air of satisfaction. The other demon clan members around them were also finishing up their "meals" as the Lin Quay watched uncomfortably.

Having had his fill, the Demon Clan leader turned to look at Zolton.

"Anything to report?"

Zolton bowed. "Master. Our spies have reported that the samurai and ninja are forming an alliance to counter us."

"So they think that by repeating history they can put a stop to us once more. I must say they are as determined as I thought."

"Would our combined forces be able to defeat them?" Zolton asked.

"I will be honest. This era of warriors are a lot stronger than they were many years ago. But then again so is your tribe. Our main advantage would be our numbers, which grows more by the day."

"Will it be enough?"

"Young Zolton. The old Demon clan had made mistakes that caused their destruction. This time will be different."

Zolton nods. "Because you have a different strategy yes?"

"Indeed. One they would not automatically suspect. For now we have to let them think we are following the old ways of the last Demon Clan with the only difference being we have you, the master assassins who could defeat even a master level martial artist."

Zolton bows again before speaking. "We've also learned that the wolves that are part of the clans have decided to leave. They do not wish to battle fellow wolves."

"Does the same apply for your tribe?"

There was a brief silence before Zolton spoke again. "We are wolves as well. We may not be friends with them, but we still honor the promise we made to our ancestors."

"I understand completely. Know that I am not angry with any of you fornsticking to your dear traditions. Do not forget that the original Demon Clan had wolves who left to avoid fighting against their kind in the great war. Because they survived, their descendants, you and Lin Quay, have thrived since then. And it pleases me to have you fight on our side."

Indeed Zolton can agree on that. The opportunity for the Lin Quay to fight alongside the clan they are descended from was a great honor and privilege. This leader had promised them that they will achieve great glory and power from conquering Japan, and possibly the rest of the world. The Lin Quay tribes had spent many years serving as killers for hire and that was a tough life. They were hated, and many refused to fear them. Ninjas had looked down on them, and even the samurai refused to acknowledge them as anything more than mere killers.

Not this time. This time will be different. With the help of the Black Demon Clan, they will show the world just how fearsome they really were. Zolton was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the Demon Leader eating yet another heart, this time of a young female goat. The wolf was slightly surprised he didn't even hear her death cry.

"If you have a another question, you can ask me Zolton. We are not strangers anymore."

The Lin Quay leader shakes his head. "It's nothing master. Actually my lord, I have been curious, why do you and your followers devour the hearts of these people?"

"You are aware that chi is stored in the body of every living being. The main source of the chi is centered around the hearts of every living creature. That chi can be affected by the strong emotions of those who have never been taught any martial arts to control them. Fear is a powerful emotion, and by devoring the heart, we gain an increase in power from the chi now affected by that emotion. That is why we inspire fear in these regular beings. So that their hearts will be ripe for the harvest."

"And that's why you're so powerful." Said Zolton.

"Strong yes, but unlike the others, I would need emotions of other kinds to devour. All I can do at this point is inspire fear, and that is enough to suffice me."

So the Demon Clan attack and kill to eat the chi stored in a person to gain power. The Lin Quay have only stolen things from people they killed or did not kill. He hasn't forgotten when several female members of his tribe had attacked a female sheep one night just to steal her clothes and precious items. Unfortunately that made people suspicious and why they ended up dealing with the ninja several times by now.

Zolton reminded himself that such details were unimportant right now. The main focus was following the plan, and giving his master exactly what he needed. He would have to admit that he has no idea what the true plan is, nor would he ask.

After all, some secrets of the Black Demon clan were better left alone.


	26. Chapter 26: Memories of the past

**TALES OF THE WARRIORS: NABIKI**

 _"Ora, this teleportation stuff sure was alot easier than I thought."_

 _"That's because you are extremely talented at it! Our sensei said that it took the grandmaster a whole year to master it."_

 _"Then that means I must have more talent than even him! I will definitely become one of the best ninjas this clan will ever have!"_

 _Hey now. That's only one technique, and we still have plenty more to go through for the next few years."_

 _Heh alright. I won't get too cocky. But you better make sure I don't surpass you too quick Junichiro-san."_

 _"Heh, don't get cocky, you're still just a kid to me."_

* * *

Junichiro opened his eyes. He didn't remember dozing off. That memory of the past, he must be getting old. You looked down at the piece of paper he had been doing his caligraphy on, noticing how it was smooth and clear, up until he dozed off leaving a poorly drawn line on the parchment.

The old swan sighed inwardly before putting down the brush that he held in his mouth. Unlike geese, the wings of swans cannot always be used for picking up certain objects, and unlike cranes and storks, his feet is not adapt at grabbing everything. A few things yes, but not good for writing So his kind often use their mouths and necks instead. It was tougher than fighting but they were masters in this method.

Junichiro walked towards the window of the room and looked outside. None of the ninjas were training at this moment. It doesn't take a genius to realize that the Hidden Mountain ninjas were distrustful about the other clans and vice versa. After all, who says no other ninja would steal another's secret techniques for their own? Which is why he took the extra precaution to hide all of the clans secrets in a location only he and the record keepers know about. You can never be too careful in any situation no matter how trivial it would seem to a normal person.

When messengers told the clan leaders that the samurai were planning to meet the shinobi in a neutral area far from any territory, it made the distrust even more apparent. It's one thing being with ninja you've rarely interacted with, but it's another being with those who were mortal enemies.

Junichiro wondered if the other leaders were feeling the same as he was about all this.

He then noticed that young gazelle named Nabiki with her remaining classmates. The girl was in her own right a prodigy, not just because of learning the teleportation technique, but also how she managed to perfom the Kamikaze Fireball skill despite having never been taught it.

He had been quite surprised when he overheard Ishin the macaque telling his friends about it, much to Nabiki's embarrassment. This was later confirmed by her sensei Tenzo.

Her fireball was different then what he read in the scrolls, but the resemblance is still the same. At her age mastering a move that complex without proper training.

Junichiro hadn't seen such a fast level of progress since...

 _"Junichiro-san, let's try a game of tag."_

 _"Why would I want to do that?"_

 _"To see how far we can go with our teleporting skills. I want to see how many times I can do it without tiring."_

 _"Kid, a technique such as that shouldn't be used for petty games. Hasn't your sensei taught you anything?"_

 _"Yes, he says practice our techniques at any time and in any way."_

 _"I still refuse to do it."_

 _"Oh? You really want me to start calling you by that irritating title you hate so much?"_

 _"You wouldn't..."_

 _"I really would. SENPAI."_

 _"...you have a five second head start."_

 _"How about no SENPAI?"_

 _"Oh you're a dead kid! Come back here!"_

* * *

The swan flinched before shaking his head. This is starting to get annoying. He had to be stressed from all this war preparation. Either that or he is becoming regretful about the past. So much for putting the past behind them. He once again focuses on the village, noticing just how different it was without the villagers and the wolves that usually added to the hustle and bustle of this mountain. With these other ninjas, it was very quiet minus the few sounds of shuriken and knife tossing. Other than that the clans kept to themselves. After all, who says no other ninja would steal- wait, wasn't he already thinking this earlier? He groaned in annoyance. He needs to get himself together before the other shinobi leaders gather once more for a final meeting. He had to be strong for the Hidden Mountain Clan. He couldn't show any kind of weakness. Maybe he needed to go outside right now. He closes the window before leaving the building. As he walked, many ninjas would bow to him in greeting, the others tried to avoid him in case they might get on his bad side. The grandmaster was nothing like that but it does help that he can get some personal space. He takes a deep breath, unintentionally allowing his mind to wander again...

* * *

 _"You ever wonder if your master is being too protective of you?"_

 _"When I was your age I sure did."_

 _"You're only two years older than me. Geez you're starting to sound like an old man."_

 _"Watch it kid."_

 _"Ok gramps."_

 _"Ugh, sometimes I wonder if you'll ever stop trying to hang out with me."_

 _"You don't like having me around?"_

 _"Actually I wouldn't imagine you not hanging around."_

 _"You didn't answer my question. Do you ever wonder-"_

 _"Yes yes I know. Like I said I used to think so, but I understood it was because she just didn't want me to get too break my body just to get stronger."_

 _"I guess that makes sense. I just want to be able to do more Junichiro-san. I want to at least be able to handle myself in a real life or death situation."_

 _"I understand, but it is also safer to work as a team. That's why you can't do solo missions."_

* * *

Did he just bump into someone? Was that why he found himself on the ground?

"Junichiro-sama! I didn't see you! Gomenosai! I should have watched where I was going! Please forgive me!"

The swan was snapped out of his thoughts once more. He didn't realize that he had almost crashed right into none other than Nabiki Takeda, who was now bowing and apologizing profusely. How ironic that he was just watching her and her classmates from his home.

"It is all right my child, you did no harm to me whatsoever." He said reassuringly.

Nabiki kept her head bowed. "Arigato Junichiro-sama. I will be more careful in the future." She turned to leave.

"You know I've been informed of your impressive progress with teleporting and that Kamikaze Fireball technique."

The gazelle stopped, turning quickly with her head bowed. "Yes. I have been taught well."

"Yes you have been taught well about teleportation, but it's also impressive how you can perform the fireball in your own way. I noticed that your utilization of these skills are actually different."

He continued as she looked down at him in confusion. "The teleportation technique drains the stamina and energy of it's user, and depending how powerful the ninja is, they can only do it a few times and only at crucial moments. But you, yours is different. You don't experience fatigue or loss of energy, and it appears you can do it whenever you wish, and the number of times you do it seem limitless. And that fireball of yours, I do not know how you discovered it without learning, but you've managed to create a version of it. The Kamikaze fireball is usually just a regular fireball with heat that can burn. Yours however, looks more like a ball of orange light, and the effects of it can cause explosions."

Nabiki stayed quiet, slowly processing this information. He continued. "I'm not sure why your abilities are similar yet so different, but you are clearly a prodigy with your own style."

Again she doesn't say anything. That was to be expected. It's clearly a mystery for her as it was for him and the other ninjas. Her sensei Tenzo was extremely pleased no matter what. He called her one of the best students in terms of progress, though her combat skills were still less than Ka Suo and the others. Junichiro was proud of them all, he would have to talk to the rest of the young shinobi after his meeting.

"Have you ever thought of possibly being a sensei?" He asked.

She looks at him again before saying quietly. "Grandmaster, forgive me but I do not see myself as becoming a sensei. I don't believe I will ever be ready."

"What about being a Grandmaster?"

The look of shock on her face was proof of what he assumed. "My lord! I would never-!"

"Calm down my child, I was just joking. I'm still not ready to retire while I have the energy to protect our people. Once I do, or if I'm killed, then a new grandmaster will be chosen among all of you. It mostly depends on the individuals heart and commitment. I can tell you do not consider yourself worthy, and that humility is a very good characteristic."

This is perhaps the most Nabiki had ever spoken to Junichiro-sama. She had never expected him to even speak with her. The gazelle was honored yet also wondering why he was even suggesting these things to her. Then again perhaps he does this with all of the shinobi, yet she never heard from Ka Suo or Bao. Now she was feeling uncomfortable about being asked to be a sensei or grandmaster, even though the latter was just a joke.

"My lord, I understand. But even if the option of grandmaster would be given to me, I don't think I will accept it. It's just not me."

* * *

 _"It's just not for me."_

 _"But the grandmaster is choosing candidates for the title of elite guards, and I decided you should be recommended!"_

 _"Do you think I care? I'm not the least bit interested."_

 _"Well would you have been interested if he was choosing candidates for Grandmaster?"_

 _"I still would say no. It's not worth doing paperwork for nothing Junichiro-san, not worth my life. Besides, you know he and I don't get along at all."_

 _"I'm your friend, you know you can tell me anything, like what exactly is going on between you and grandmaster."_

 _"It's personal Junichiro-san. Just know that even if the option of grandmaster would be given to me, I don't think I will accept it. It's just not me."_

* * *

Nabiki took his silence as him being disappointed so she kept her head bowed in forgiveness. Junichiro almost didn't notice. He was temporarily lost in thought again. Another memory, and this time he didn't try to force it away. While they have both refused in the same way, there was such a huge difference between her and his lost old friend. He shook his head and then addressed the gazelle.

"Don't worry Takeda, I was just wanting to understand your feelings, as well as letting you know how unique you are. I often try this with all my other fellow ninjas. Well, it's been nice talking you Takeda, I must be going along."

She bows again before leaving. He watched her leave before going the rest of the way to the designated meeting house. It was time to make the final preparations before he speaks to his shinobi, before the meeting with the samurai, before the fight against the Black Demon Clan, the Lin Quay, and Zolton…

* * *

 _"Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

 _"Because I'm worried about you. You've been so angry lately, and I heard her openly insulting the grandmaster."_

 _"It's none of your business, I told you that."_

 _"Kid-"  
_

 _"Don't call me kid! I'm not a kid anymore! I am a full fledged ninja and I refuse to be treated like a child!"_

 _"I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you act like this. Just tell me what's wrong?"_

 _"Can't you tell? The grandmaster hates me! He never misses a chance to humiliate me in front of people! And all because I failed to protect his wife during that storm! I couldn't do it! She was swept away before I could do anything! It wasn't my fault!"_

 _"I...I didn't know that he's been doing this to you. I will speak to him and maybe-"_

 _"Don't. It'll just make things worse for me. He's always hated my kind. Whenever you're here from your long assignments, you've seen how he treats us. He barely acknowledges us, he treats us like dirt. If only you had seen how he insulted my species, how he insults me. He's unstable Junichiro-san, he's gone crazy, he's blaming us for everything."_

 _"My friend, none of the stuff he says are true. We all know that."_

 _"Then you should also know that I do not wish to remain here any longer."_

 _"Y-you plan to leave!?"_

 _"Yes. But unfortunately I can't leave my family here. My parents are old and weak. They need me more than ever."_

 ** _A month later..._**

 _"You killed the grandmaster! Don't you understand the consequences!?"_

 _"Yes I killed him! He deserved it! He was the one who caused this to happen!"_

 _"We don't have proof that he-"_

 _"I KNOW HE MURDERED MY FAMILY! HE'S HATED ME SINCE HIS WIFE DIED! HE BLAMED ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN! AND NOW HE DECIDED TO TAKE HIS REVENGE ON ME! WELL GUESS WHAT!? I TOOK MINE ON HIM!"_

 _"I am deeply sorry, but killing him doesn't make things-"_

 _"YOU SEE!? That right there is why I despise you Junichiro!"_

 _"Wh-what?"_

 _"You claim to be my friend yet you've done nothing to help me!"_

 _"I tried to talk to-"_

 _"Talking wasn't going to stop him from his constant emotional torture on me! All of you saw how insane he was becoming yet you did nothing to stop him! Shinobi look out for each other you say, well guess what? NONE OF YOU LOOKED OUT FOR ME!"_

 _"Th-that's not- I-I'm sorry-"_

 _"It's too late for that Junichiro. I already this planned out the moment he threatened my family. I am not staying in this accursed village anymore. I'm leaving for good, and you can't stop me."_

 _"I know. I won't even try to stop you. I failed you as your friend. I don't deserve to stop you from making your own choices. I just hope you will be safe."_

 _"Whatever. If we ever meet again, know that I will be an enemy to you and this clan. To any ninja, samurai, or anyone else. Farewell Junichiro."_

 _"Farewell... Zolton-kun."_


End file.
